CASUALTY THE WANDERER RETURNS
by covblazebabe
Summary: As requested here is a Nick and Zoe based story, this is what i believe we all want to happen in the near future in the show, Nick returns to the ED after his trip to Michigan doesn't work out. What will his team make of his return?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello people, New fanfic Nick and Zoe based as promised, hope you enjoy it, please leave a comment or review if you can, here is chapter one!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

I don't believe in fate anymore than I believe you can choose the moment you die, but in a strange way I believe I'm in a position of privilege, I'd come face to face with my own mortality, I'd been reminded just how precious and fragile our lives really are, iv had to make a choice and I chose hope.

Nick sat in the ED car park alone reading silently the piece of paper he held in his hand, this little speech he had written years before.  
Choice and hope, two words that had taught him so much over the last few months. He hoped he could have saved Yvonne, but deep down he knew the choice he made in the end was the right one.

He took a deep breath and folded the piece paper up placing it in his wallet, he looked up at the ED's emergency sign shining in the moon light, he had only been gone a matter of months but something had pulled him back to Holby.

For the first time in months he felt free, happy in his decision to return to this place, he had never been one to stay away long. He smiled to himself and let out a little chuckle, he hadn't informed anyone of his return, wanting it to be a surprise he felt it best to keep quiet and just stroll in like nothing had ever happened.

Of course he knew nothing ever went to plan, especially when this place was part of the equation, he sat for a few more minutes thinking.

What if people had forgotten him?  
What if all his colleagues had for some reason not been able to work in that place without him and left to pursue different paths in their careers?  
What if ...  
"Shut up Jordan!" He yelled at himself wrapping his hands round his head.

He hadn't realised how nervous he had become, a lot had changed in the last year, the way he saw things, the way he went about things had completely changed, he even thought he looked different and he didn't just mean the appearance of a few grey hairs.  
"All roads lead me back to you" he muttered with a sigh pushing the car door open and stepping out.

He was dressed in a dark blue suit, red tie and white shirt. Straightening his tie he took a few steps towards the ED entrance, running his hand over his stubble he began to wonder what to expect.  
What would peoples reactions be?  
Would they be happy to see him? Here came the questions again!

"Come on Nick one foot in front of the other" he told himself forcing himself forwards and through the doors, down the corridor and into reception, he found a quiet corner where he stood and observed.

Tom and Fletch were stood at the nurses station discussing a patient, Tess was buzzing round cheerfully and Noel and big Mac stood silently staring at a computer screen.

Nothing has changed thought Nick a smile playing about his lips, then a sight of natural beauty came into view, her hair flowing in the breeze coming from the EDs swinging doors, her high heels making a clattering noise as she walked, it was Zoe.

This made Nick's smile even wider, he had missed her, in fact until he saw her walking towards him he hadn't realised how much he's missed her.

"Nick?" She said clearly surprised to see him.  
He nodded and took a step forwards "Zoe" he muttered unsure what to say.  
"What are you doing here? I thought you were in Michigan working with Anton Meyer?" She questioned her hands now firmly on her hips.

Again he nodded before replying "I was but... but... I..., I just ... It didn't work out"  
She smiled and ushered him into her office where she began making tea.  
He sat down and loosened his tie.  
"So" said Zoe placing a cup of hot tea before him "are you back for good?"

He picked the cup up and smiled "oh yes Zoe, Nick Jordan is back for good"...

_**Nice short starter for you all there people! Hope you enjoyed reading!**_  
_**Twitter;**_  
_**Covblazebabe**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back people! Here comes chapter two.**

**Chapter 2**

The two of them sat in silence for a while before Nick broke the silence "I had to come back Zoe, I had a lot of time to think, I realised I can't keep running away from my problems, when I was in Michigan things didn't feel right, my problems were still with me" he explained.

Zoe sipped her tea and gave him a half hearted smile, she was of course pleased to see him back, but she also felt a little angry that the management and Nick hadn't had the courtesy to inform her of his return.

"I just needed some time to you know get over things" Nick continued sensing Zoe's uneasiness.  
She nodded and pushed her thoughts to one side "well its good to have you back" she said leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Moments later her pager began sounding making a smile spread across Nick's face "let's get stuck in" he said excitedly rubbing his hands together and heading to resus.  
"Um Nick wait!" Called Zoe, but it was to late he was already out of sight, she sighed and made her way into resus where Nick was back in action.

"This is Mr Stevens, 65 year old male, complaining of chest pains, he has a history of congenital heart disease, was recently in hospital after a mild respiratory infection caused pneumonia" informed Jeff his eyes burning into Nick's, he was as shocked as everyone else to see him.

As Nick's eyes scanned the room he felt at home, at ease, happy, even though he was well aware that people were staring at him like he was a dangerous insect that should be squashed quickly.

"Right I want a chest X-ray, ECG and..."  
"Echocardiogram" added Zoe with a smile.  
He grinned back and placed an oxygen mask over the patients face, he proceeded to introduce himself and explain what was to happen next.

"What's he doing back then?" Whispered Jeff to Zoe.  
"He said things didn't work out" she answered before repeating what Nick had told her earlier.  
Jeff raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders before being pulled out of the room by Dixie.

Nick worked the night shift and by the time morning came he had reclaimed his office, much to Zoe's disapproval, and was more than glad to be back to normal.  
Now of course word had got round that the great notorious Nick Jordan was back on the scene, his ears were burning as he walked through the ED corridors, and he was loving it.

"Zoe!" He called hurrying over to her and handing her a box containing bits and bobs he had found in his office - Zoe's office - the office Nick had proudly taken back "I thought you might like these back, one shoe is no good without the other" he chuckled taking one of Zoe's prize heels from the box and dangling it in front of her before dropping it back in.

"Oh thank you" she muttered in an exhausted tone.  
"You need a coffee and some breakfast" stated Nick "come on I'll treat you"  
"Nick not today I'm tired, all I want to do is go home and go to bed" she protested perhaps a little eagerly.  
Nick shrugged and left her be, leaving her with the words "suit yourself"

He ventured outside to the mobile snack bar and bought his usual bacon sandwich with brown sauce and a double expression coffee.

He took his breakfast home with him and began doing some more unpacking, looking round his flat he felt a rush of relief, before he had left to work in Michigan he was in two minds whether to sell the flat or not, thankfully he didn't, another indication he wasn't ready to leave Holby.

He lifted a box and a small note pad dropped onto the floor landing at his feet, he chuckled as he lifted it, whilst in Michigan he had began keeping a diary, he went and sat down and began flicking through the pages.

**8am, Thursday February 14th 2013.**

_'Woke up this morning and stretched in bed, I was lying on pure white, immaculate sheets, in a four-poster bed in the most amazing hotel iv ever stayed in. And iv stayed in a few in my time! _  
_I have to say that so far my favorite thing is the four-poster bed! If only Zoe was here, as soon as I thought of her lust bolted through me, setting at a point between my legs, leaving me throbbing, hard and aroused'_

"What!" He stuttered re-reading the text written in front of him "did I really write that?"  
He shook his head and flicked forward a few pages.

**2am, Tuesday, February 19th 2013.**

_'Just got in from the hotel lounge and bar, I'm lying on this gorgeous luxury bed writing this, wish Zoe was here so we could christen this bed. NO. Note to self stop thinking about Zoe! Yvonne's body is not even cold yet and I'm thinking and writing about Zoe!'_

He put the diary down and again shook his head, he felt he had moved on from Yvonne, but part of him now felt guilty, perhaps it was to quick, his motto had been 'life goes on' and indeed it does but this quick?

The emotion of guilt conjured up some very interesting questions.  
If he can move on this quickly did he really love Yvonne?  
Had he ever acually loved her?  
Is there such thing as fate?  
Do things happen for a reason?  
Does everyone have a set path in life?  
Was he chosen to look after Yvonne and then choose the time to let her leave this world?

"Stop it Nick!" He yelled at himself, all these questions were making his head spin, he was fine and happy before picking up that stupid diary, his reason for writing it was simple - he planned to keep it updated over the coming year and then he would leave it on Yvonne's grave.  
He couldn't do that now what if her mother read it!

He proceeded to eat his bacon sandwich, which was now cold but that didn't bother him, he chomped away at it letting brown sauce dribble down his chin and onto his shirt.

He did some more unpacking then fell asleep on the sofa whilst going through some photographs, he was awoken a few hours later by a knock at the door.  
"Who could that be?" He grumbled pulling himself up and checking his watch, he certainly wasn't expecting any visitors.

He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to be confronted by two smiling faces...

**Thanks for reading people, really hope you like the story so far, please let me know what you think.**  
**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back people! Hope you like what you've read so far! As always thank you for your reviews and comment! Here is chapter 3.**

**Chapter 3**

Nick stood silently returning the smile to these two strangely dressed people stood before him, he immediately could see that they were Jehovah's witnesses, before they had a chance to speak he began talking.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble but personally i dislike it when Jehovah's witnesses come to my door" he stated crossing his arms before confidently continuing "I have my own religion and even though it is not shared by everyone, I don't go around to stranger's homes and tell them why they should convert into my religion, for to do so would go against the principals for freedom of religion that this great nation was founded upon"

The strangers exchanged glances but again before they could utter a sound Nick promptly asked for their addresses and offered to visit them sometime, this of course sent them packing.

He closed the door and felt extremely proud of himself, parking his bottom back on the sofa he saw it was almost time to go to work, this should be an interesting shift.

He was to meet Martin Ashford or 'Ash' for short, a locum consultant that had appeared in his absence.  
Nick wasn't comfortable with this, his plan was to come back and work with the same team he had left behind, of course life is never that simple.

He grabbed a shower and got himself changed and ready to head out to work, he still sometime to kill so he decided to read another entry from his diary, for some reason unbeknown to himself he was starting to feel drawn to it.

**9 am Tuesday, February 19th, 2013.**

_I don't flaming believe it! Could my life get any worse? Got up early wanting to get a full english breakfast down me before a hard days work, so I'm going down the long sweeping staircase, feeling like scarlet O'Hara or someone from that era, when I realise I have a huge hole in my trousers! Yes my fucking trousers! My suit trousers! This suit had cost me a ridiculous amount of money, I had treated myself before coming away, now its ruined! _

He chuckled, he really was a moaning git at times, he remembered this day clearly in his mind, closing the diary he grabbed his car keys and headed out.

Upon reaching the ED a good forty five minutes later he saw that someone had taken his parking space, he let out a groan and found another one.

Coincidentally he was parked next to Zoe's car, even more coincidentally she was still sat in it, she was doing her make up in the rear-view mirror, he smiled to himself as he sat watching her.

Soon she noticed and flashed him a wink before getting out of the car, Nick did the same.  
"good evening Mr Jordan" she beamed slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
"Doctor Hannah, evening" he answered walking beside her.

As they approached the ED entrance Ash rushed over eager to introduce himself to Nick, the two of them said their hello's and made small talk before starting their shift.

Nick headed straight for his office "some things never change" muttered Zoe as she watched him close the door, she grabbed some patients notes and headed to cubicles, she was met by a short, middle aged man with a scottish accent "Mr Jarvis" she asked flicking through the notes.  
"Aye hen that's me" he answered.  
"Right can you tell me what happened sir?"  
"Aye well I was walking my wee dog when I slipped, misuse of the concrete steps at the park" he informed.

Zoe nodded and began her examination, the gentleman had a few cuts and bruises plus a definite dislocated shoulder.  
"We are going to have to pop that back in for you" she informed.

The patent looked a little nervous but didn't say a word "I'll give you something for the pain and to calm you down" she continued flicking at a syringe.

"I'm not good with needles" the man stuttered his eyes locked on what Zoe was holding.  
"Just a little prick" she said moving closer.  
"Oh you know my brother do you" chuckled the patient as Zoe administered the pain relief...

Elsewhere Nick was sat in his office waiting, waiting for something big to happen, he wanted a bombing, a huge RTC, maybe a plane crash.  
He sat tapping a biro on his desk, every now and then he would look out his office windows through the blinds to see what was coming in.  
So far nothing had grabbed his attention.

He sat back in his seat and closed his eyes for a few minutes until Big Mac burst in.  
"Mr Jordan! Mr Jordan" he called sweat pouring off him "its Zoe she's in trouble" he continued rushing off expecting Nick to follow him.

"Zoe!" Muttered Nick bolting to his feet and following Big Mac "what's happened? Has someone called security?" He questioned between breaths.  
He didn't get an answer.

Soon they reached the cubicle, the curtain was pulled round blocking everyone's view, a crowed had formed, and ears were all open and almost pressed against the closed curtain.

Voices could be heard from the other side, it was clear that Zoe was in very real danger, the words 'keep struggling and I'll have your organs neatly laid out on this bed' gave that away.

"Where the fuck are security" whispered Nick to no one in particular as he shoved his way to the front.

"Ahhhhhhh" cried Zoe throwing the ED into silence, forcing Nick to take action, he couldn't stop himself, some unknown force propelled him forwards and into the cubicle, the curtain fell to the floor and he was confronted by Zoe and the scottish patient, both clearly in distress.

Zoe stood frozen fear in her deep dark eyes, the man held her in place with his arm round her Neck and a pair of scissors in his hand.  
"Stay back, don't come any closer" he ordered.  
"What's all this about?" Asked Nick calmly trying to discreetly step closer.  
"This woman! She tried to kill me" yelled the irate man.

The sound of Zoe's heavy breathing could be heard a mile away.

The man began shaking "methadone I want some methadone" he demanded, it was now clear to Zoe that perhaps the man had injured himself, only minutes before she had been questioning him on how he received his injuries, once the shoulder was put back in place he began demanding strong painkillers despite Zoe giving some before hand.

"Put the scissors down, you won't be using them, your in enough trouble as it is" said Nick trying to sound calm and professional.  
"Back off! Or I'll stab her, I will, I'll do it" the man warned running the blade over Zoe's face.

This was it there was nothing for it, Nick dived forward and tried to restrain the man, Zoe dropped to the floor shaken and afraid.  
Tom and Fletch joined Nick in pinning the man down.

"Your fucking hurting me" cried the man managing to plant a hard smack on Nick's left cheek, sending him flying backwards.  
His cheek throbbed, he lunged forwards to try and hit the man back but Tom was already in his way pushing him backwards "Nick leave it" he insisted as security came in to take over.

"Where the fuck were you!" Yelled Nick anger filling his words "someone could have been killed!"

He crawled over to Zoe and hugged her tightly "shush its ok" he whispered cradling her "I'm here, iv got you and I'm never letting go"...

**Thanks for reading people! Really hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 4 coming soon!**

**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people here is chapter 4, really hope your enjoying the story so far! Please leave a comment or review if you can!**

**Chapter 4**

After the scottish maniac incident Nick and Zoe were both advised to take the rest of the shift off by Ash, of course this wasn't anything to do him being concerned about what they had just experienced, it was simply so he and Charlie had the run of the place.

Zoe knew this and Nick wasn't far behind, still they were both a little shaken up so decided to take Ash's advice.  
They went back to Nick's flat, it had been years since Zoe had set foot inside this place, as she looked round she felt at ease with the fact that nothing had changed, everything was still in the same spot it was before.

"Have you ever thought of getting some more furniture?" She questioned helping herself to a glass of red wine from the kitchen.  
Nick shot her a look of disapproval "I have plenty of furniture, its not like I get many guests" he answered taking the wine bottle from Zoe and proceeding to pour himself a glass.

She smiled at him, a smile full of warmth and burning desires, her knees went weak as she watched him pour the wine from the bottle to the glass, his huge strong hands gripping the glass and wine bottle, oh what she would give to have those hands all over her, undressing her, caressing her breasts, sliding down into her knickers...

"Zoe?... Zoe!"  
"Ooh um yes? What?" She stuttered snapping out of her daydream, she soon realised she had been blankly staring at him.  
"Shall we be seated?" He said softly giving her a strange look.

She smiled and went to sit on the sofa, Nick joined her and the pair sat in silence sipping their wine.  
"Zoe" "Nick" they both spoke at once and giggled, neither could understand why the atmosphere was so tense.

"Thank you for what you did" started Zoe staring straight ahead "I thought he was going to... to..."  
"I know" he interrupted cutting her off "did you think you were going to die?"  
Zoe looked at him and nodded, she managed to hold the tears back, her eyes burned as salty water filled them, she continued to blink them away until Nick placed his glass down on the table and moved closer to comfort her.

As he took her wine glass away from her she broke down as uncontrollable tears steamed down her cheeks "its all over now Zoe, don't cry, I'm here" said Nick running his hand up and down her back.

She began to feel calmer, warmth filled her body, she felt secure, safe, this brought back so many memories.  
Her mind flicked back to the nights where she would fall asleep in Nick's arms.  
The tears soon dried and she pulled back to look at him.

He was so handsome, that sparkle in his eyes never seemed to die, she sniffed back the remaining tears and managed a smile.  
"That's better" he beamed brushing her hair off her face to behind her ears.  
"You look so beautiful when you smile" he whispered.

The two of them sat there holding each other, although many thoughts raced through their minds they barley spoke, there was still a connection between them, a strong one, they could both feel it.

Both of them were holding back and they knew it. Nick because he felt confused, had he grieved enough for Yvonne? Were these feeling he was experiencing real or just his ill functioning brain trying to make him feel better about everything? Or had he really moved on?

Zoe because she believe Nick to be still grieving over Yvonne, she had only been gone a matter of months, normally it would take someone years to really get over the death of a loved one, but she didn't know a lot about Nick's relationship with Yvonne, she had never asked any questions, it wasn't her business and it certainly had never been something she had wanted to hear about.

"How about I order us some food?" Questioned Nick.  
"Don't tell me you still can't cook" chuckled Zoe starting to feel better.  
Nick narrowed his eyes "Zoe I have many talents but I'm afraid cooking isn't one of them"

They both laughed, then their eyes locked on each others, they both began to feel their cheeks burn, this burning desire between them was becoming alive, like a fire dancing in the moonlight.

Zoe could see passion in his eyes, the burning love they once had was coming back, had it ever really been lost? She couldn't use words to describe the feelings and emotions that were shooting round her body, so she took a deep breath and leaned in closer to kiss him...

**Thanks for reading people!**  
**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Here is chapter 5! Hope you like what you have read so far! Please leave a comment or review if you can.**

**Chapter 5**

Her lips moved closer to his, she longed to feel his warm breath on her face, to taste him, to touch him, to have him hold her in his arms.  
They kissed once, twice, the kiss turned into a passionate game of tonsil tennis, their hands began to wonder...  
"No" whispered Nick pulling away "I'm sorry I can't so this" he continued standing up.

"Nick I'm sorry I just thought that.."  
"You didn't think at all" he spat running his hand through his hair.  
"Nick please..."  
"I think you should leave now" he said walking to the window opening it for some fresh air.

Zoe let out a sigh, grabbing her coat and bag she felt so stupid, why had she done that? She was so sure it was what he wanted as well as her.

"I'm sorry"

She left him with those words, Nick heard her slam the door as she left, he turned round and glanced at her unfinished wine on the table, he then looked to his right where there was a photo of Yvonne on the wall in a gold frame, he shook his head and mouthed the words 'sorry' before planting his bottom on the sofa, he finished off the wine and started flicking through the TV channels.

Zoe on the other hand had made her way down to the near by canal, the thought of throwing herself in had crossed her mind, how could she be so stupid trying it on with Nick like that? The man had only been back five minutes and all she could think of was getting between the sheets with him.

Still she really felt that the feeling was mutual, there was something between them, some strong bond that could never be broken.  
She wandered around for a while before going home, she checked her rota and remembered her next night shift was with Nick, what was she to do? Act normally as if nothing had happened? Or take some time out to talk to him? To apologise about what happened?

The night shift started at 11pm, Zoe had almost forgotten what happened the previous evening with Nick, that was until she saw him walk in and past her completely blanking her, it was like she wasn't there, a ghost to him.  
"This will be fun" she muttered throwing her stethoscope round her neck and walking towards reception.

"Mr Galbraith 69 years young, suffering with chest pain and hyperpyrexia, he's had 5ML morphine for the pain and antipyreics drugs for the fever" bellowed Jeff crashing through the resus doors with a patient.  
Zoe rushed over to assist.

"Suspected heart attack" shouted Fletch placing an oxygen mask on the mans face,  
"Blood pressure is sustained at 180/110 leaving a possibility of stokes and brain damage, we need to get that lowered" added Zoe.  
"We do indeed doctor Hannah" came Nick's voice from behind her "let's get a line in and I want a 5mil saline flush and blood gasses please" he continued.

Zoe took a step back and observed him from afar, she caught him glancing over at her a few times but he didn't say a word.  
Upon leaving resus Sam came charging into her throwing her off balance "oh Zoe I'm sorry" she stuttered "have you seen Tom? I need to find him" she continued her eyes searching the surrounding area.

"Sam your here to work not babysit Tom" snapped Zoe, over the last few months Sam and Tom had been spending a little extra time together, it was obvious to most people that there was something going on.  
Of course Zoe didn't mind this, it was none of her business however work and social life should be kept separate, she wasn't in the mood to be covering for Sam or Tom while they sorted out their differences.

She watched and shook her head as Sam hurried away "Dr Hannah cubicle three please, young lad needs patching up" Said Ash walking towards her.  
"Excuse me, what right have you got to tell me what to do?" She snapped she had had just about enough of Ash and his god complex.  
"Well there is nobody else free" he answered before walking off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile Nick had retreated to his office it was only 3.30am but it felt much later, he was going to have to pace himself if he was going to get use to these night shifts again, he downed some coffee and made his out into the corridor.

It was dark and cold, looking straight ahead it seemed like the corridor went on for ever, he felt tired and a little disoriented, there was a speck of light shining from a room half way down the corridor.

As he got closer to the beam of light he saw a shadow appear, someone seemed to be pressed up against the wall ahead of him "who's there?" He called speeding up, the shadow became larger and a silhouette of a woman began to form, he slowed down as he watched the figure turn and face him, he couldn't make out any features.

She walked over and placed a finger over his lips "don't speak" they whispered taking his hands and pushing him up against a near by wall, he soon felt a hand on his crotch, his zip and belt were being seductively undone, then they kissed him slowly with passion, their tongues moved in and out of each others mouths.

Soon this woman had dropped to her knees, her hand slowly pulling his hard throbbing cock out of his boxers, she spat on it and began rubbing it, she slipped it into her warm mouth, sucking as she went, her other hand was caressing his balls.

He was sweating now, warm beads of sweat dripped from his forehead and down his cheeks, he let out a moan every now and then, this felt good, he hadn't felt this feeling for months, he kept looking down to try and see who the mysterious woman was, but she kept herself hidden.

"Ohhh now I'm cumin" he yelped grabbing the back of her head and filling her mouth with hot cum.  
He then slid down the wall and fell to the floor, the woman didn't hang around, she was gone as quick as she appeared, Nick was left sweating and out of breath in the long dark corridor.

After his breathing had returned to normal he composed himself and got to his feet, he felt confused about what had just happened, who was it?  
He walked slowly into the main area of the ED and glanced round "Mr Jordan how are you?" Questioned Linda popping up cheerfully behind him "you look a little flushed"

Nick spun round to face her "Linda, I'm fine thank you um have you see Dr Hannah?" He asked feeling his cheeks starting to burn.  
Linda shook her head and left him with a cheeky smile.

Could it have been Linda? thought Nick for a moment, no how ridiculous she wouldn't do anything like that, he looked to his left and saw Robyn and  
Aoife grinning like a pair of halfwits in his direction.

"No can't have been them" he muttered to himself, Sam? Louise? maybe even Tess?

"NO!... Zoe it has to be" he grumbled strutting off in the direction of the staff room where Zoe would often be found trying on some new shoes or topping up her make up, after her performance last night she was certainly the main suspect, he chuckled to himself, he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy his little liaison, he took a deep breath and walked into the staff room where he was $confronted with Zoe - getting a change of clothes of all things...

**Thanks for reading people! **

**Twitter;**  
** covblazebabe**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello people here is chapter 6 sorry its taken a while but I hope you will find it worth the wait! Please let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6**

The two of them stood and stared at each other for a few moments, there was feeling of warmth between them, Zoe smiled and stepped forward whilst Nick took a step back.

"Zoe if that was you just now in the corridor I thinks its extremely unethical" stuttered Nick "we are colleagues, nothing more"

Zoe took a step away and gave him a confused glance "what are talking about?" She questioned.  
"Just now, you well you.."  
"What Nick?" She snapped sounding even more confused.

Clearly Zoe was a very good actress or the mystery women wasn't her. But who else could it have been?  
Nick made his excuses and left retreating back to his office, sat at his desk he tried to think back to see if he could remember anything that would give a clue as to who had just given him the best feeling in months.

He couldn't recall a scent, a touch nothing.  
He sat racking his brains always coming to the same conclusion - nothing, nobody, no clues, nothing!  
Whoever it was clearly didn't want to be noticed, he had a coffee and returned to the ED reception.

Nothing was happening.  
"Your eyes are as deep as oceans of which I would gladly drown" came a voice from behind the desk, it was big Mac.  
"What on earth are you banging on about Mackenzie?" Asked Nick trying not to sound to interested.  
"Oh this is my poem for the woman in my life" he answered

Nick grunted and hurried off towards cubicles in search of something interesting to deal with, entering the first cubicle he came to, he was confronted by an elderly gentleman throwing up in a bed pan.  
"Not for me" muttered Nick hurrying onto the next one.

He pulled the curtain back and walked in.  
"Ah about time! Iv been sat here like a lemon for the best part of 2 hours" yelled the elderly scottish women "I'd expect this from some third world, run down shanty town clinic but..."  
"What seems to be the problem madame?" Ask Nick abruptly cutting her off.

"Iv got Cancer" answered the woman.  
Nick took a step forward "have you now?" he questioned seemingly uninterested, this was all he needed a patient self diagnosing herself, clearly she wouldn't be remotely interested in anything he had to say.

"Oesophagus cancer" the woman continued starting to quieten down a little "iv not been able to eat for weeks" Nick began to examine her as she talked on "I got diagnosed six months ago, iv had a barium swallow and a biopsy, I was offered treatment but at my time of life I figured there was no point, and seeing as the cancer was spreading fast I..."

"Spreading?" Said Nick.  
"Why yes spreading" she answered with a dry cough.  
"Gone to ma poor wee lungs it has" she continued.  
Nick narrowed his eyes as he could smell cigarettes and alcohol on her breath "Madame if you have either or both of these cancers do you really think that drinking and smoking are going to help matters?"

The women sat up straight and shot him a look of utter disgust "excuse me Mr suit" she protested "I'm 83! I say 83 you know! Smoked and drank all me life, now I'm dying, I'm not about to stop now, I'd rather die laughing than crying"

Nick shook his head "I better get your notes" he informed her walking out and over to reception.

"Nick"  
He turned to be confronted by Zoe, she smiled at him "you look a bit tired"  
"I'm fine" he snapped shuffling papers about "oh does nobody know how to keep patients records in order here!" He continued dropping a pile of papers on the floor.  
Zoe bent down to help him pick them up.  
"Doctor Hannah please leave it, I'm perfectly capable of ..."  
"Alright keep your hair on" she spat getting up and hurrying off clearly upset.

"Zoe I'm sorry" yelled Nick frustrated running his hand through his sweat soaked hair.  
"Take a break" came a voice from behind him, it was Louise, she stood smiling at him.  
"Are you my boss?" He questioned.  
"No but i"  
"Well butt out of my business!" He instructed retrieving the notes he needed and heading away back to cubicles.

Later at home he sat picking away at an oven meal at his posh, shinning glass table, he wasn't enjoying the meal, he wasn't even hungry, he was confused, the ED had never been this stressful, the regrets about coming back had started to creep in.

"I really need to learn how to cook" he muttered moving the food around the plate like an anorexic school child.  
His eyes shifted to a book shelf to the left of him containing an array of cook books he had acquired on his travels, reading through recipes was as far as he'd got.

Suddenly the door bell rang, for a moment he thought about ignoring it but something told him not to, he took his plate to the sink and proceeded to open the door, it was Zoe, dressed in a beautiful purple dress and black high heels, her hair was down and glowing like her eyes.

"Wow Zoe, what's the occasion?" Nick asked almost speechless, he had almost forgotten about the awkwardness between them.  
"Oh these old rags, I always knock about in these" she laughed strutting past him and inviting herself in, she placed her bag on the sofa and a bottle of wine on the table.  
"I just wanted us to talk" she said heading towards the kitchen to fetch some glasses and a bottle opener.

It was then she saw the remains of Nick's chopped up oven meal "what did that use to be?" She questioned taking a closer look.  
"That was my dinner" he informed opening the wine and filling the two glasses which Zoe had set down on the side.

They sat down together on the sofa side by side, they drank quickly, in silence, but before long, mellowed by the wine, they were sipping more slowly.  
The warmth of Nick's flat relaxed them both, light was shinning through the window, filling the room with shadows and giving the room an eternal glow.

The awkward atmosphere between them was soon lost, as the night went on they got closer and closer on the sofa, soon another bottle was opened which Nick gladly produced, he told Zoe stories of his time away, she loved them, she felt so close to him, and he was starting to feel the same.

"I missed you when I was away" slurred Nick in a slightly tipsy state.  
Zoe smiled "I missed you to" she confessed as butterflies fluttered round her stomach.

She excused herself and went to the toilet to cool down, she was sure she had started blushing, her face felt like it was on fire.  
She was making her way out of the loo when Nick ushered her back in and shut the door, he turned the lock and pressed himself against her, driving his tongue into her mouth, she could feel his hard, pulsing erection against her thigh, kissing her deeply, Nick whispered "I know it was you in the corridor"

"Yes" Zoe moaned reluctantly "it was me, I wanted you so much"  
He smiled and pulled up her dress, unhooked her bra and cupped her breasts with his hands, she moaned, parting her legs as his hand dropped inside her knickers.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps, followed by a rap on the door. They froze and exchanged glances.

"Who the fuck is in my flat?" whispered Nick...

**Thanks for reading people, really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Twitter; **  
**Covblazebabe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people welcome back! Here is chapter 7, thank you for all your comments and reviews so far! **

**Chapter 7**

The two of them stood in silence, their hearts pounding in their chests, who the hell could possible be on the other side of that door?

"Nick! Are you in there?" came the voice.  
"Um who is it?" Questioned Nick fumbling with his belt.  
"Its me Diana" was the much unwanted answer.

"Shit" whispered Nick "its Yvonne's fucking mother and I'm stuck in a bathroom with you!"  
Zoe took a step back, pulling her dress back into position, she let out a sigh, she was deeply offended by Nick's previous comment, although of course she couldn't deny the fact it didn't look good on him.

"Just coming Diana" called Nick, this made Zoe chuckle promoting Nick's death stare.  
"You stay here and keep quiet" ordered Nick straightening his clothes and leaving the bathroom.

"Diana, hi um tea?" He questioned.  
"Is everything ok? I'm sorry for just walking in but the door was unlocked, I heard you were back"

Suddenly the sound of coughing could be heard coming from the bathroom, Nick promptly coughed and pretended to sneeze while ushering Diana into the living area.  
"There's someone in there" she called as Nick began shoving her over to the sofa.  
"No, no there's nobody in there its the people next door, walls are very thin in these flats you know" he stuttered.

She gave him a funny look before sitting down.  
"Do you have company?"  
"Company? Me? No" he answered.  
"There's two wine glasses here" Diana said pointing.  
"Oh those I always use two glasses" he informed her, of course he knew his excuse for there being two glasses on the table was completely transparent.

"I always use two" he muttered to himself whilst looking away.

She shook her head brushing off his lame excuse, she wasn't stupid, far from it "Nick can I stay here for a few days?" She asked "I'm having some work done on my house and I can't stay there, I hate to ask but..."  
"Yes, of course you can stay as long as you need" said Nick smiling, how could he possibly say no?

It always happened, the moment you utter the words 'if your ever stuck your always welcome at my place' people won't fail to take you up on your offer, even if they don't need a place to stay, they will pop round and help themselves to your food, water and general hospitality.

Now what was he going to do? He couldn't turn her down defiantly not, he had promised Yvonne he would keep an eye on her mother, he couldn't break that promise even if he wanted to.  
This lady had lost her daughter, Nick knew the love you feel for a child is more powerful than any love anyone will ever experience.

He sat making small talk, all the while thinking how to get Zoe out of the bathroom and out of his flat.

Meanwhile Zoe was sat staring at four walls, she couldn't really understand the problem, Yvonne was dead and gone it wasn't as if Nick was cheating, it wasn't like she was his secret lover, the thought then dawned on her that perhaps Nick wasn't ready just yet to let go of Yvonne, maybe he was living his days like she was still alive? So many questions, so much mystery.  
Nick had never been the easiest person to work out, what they really needed to do was sit down together and talk things through.

However getting him to do that would be like trying to get blood out of a stone, she sighed and turned on the shower, why should she be quiet? She hadn't done anything wrong.  
Just as she was about to undress the door sprang open, Nick stood in the doorway.

"Iv sent Diana to the shops" he informed.  
Zoe shook her head in panic, her heart was racing, she hadn't expected him to just walk in, not this soon anyway.  
"Nick we need to talk, about us, you want me as much as I want you" she stumbled over her words, she didn't know what she'd intended to say, the words seem to just fall from her mouth.

"Yes, we need to talk" he agreed much to Zoe's surprise, at last a break through she was thinking.  
"But not right now, you better go before Diana gets back" he said handing her belongings over.  
"But Nick!"  
"Just go!" He snapped.  
"Oh you know what fine" she yelled snatching her things and bumping into Diana on the way out.

The two women exchanged glances, Zoe made a quick exit before any actual words could be exchanged.  
Nick flashed Diana a shifty smile as he took the bag of shopping off her.  
He was expecting the third degree but she said nothing.

Nick was called into work the next afternoon, normally he wouldn't just drop everything and rush in, but seeing as Diana was staying at his place making him feel slightly awkward, work was a good excuse to get away.

As he drove out of the underground car park he was forced to slam on the breaks quickly, a woman stood in the middle of the road before him, she wore a black knee high skirt, a pink silk blouse and a pair of glasses, the rain bounced off her lenses - it was Zoe.

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing woman!" He yelled. The car windows weren't even rolled down yet Zoe could hear him loud and clear, she shrugged and walked round to the passenger side, opening the door and seating herself, she threw a smile in his direction as he began driving.

They drove in silence for a while, then an amazing thing happened, the rain turned to snow like magic, they watched amazed as the white flakes settled on the bonnet of the car.  
Nick soon pulled up in his usual space in the ED car park.

Then suddenly to Zoe's surprise he was kissing her - a deep, lingering, penetrating kiss that touched something deep inside them both.  
His tongue sneaked inside her mouth, insistent and exploring, she wound her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her, pressing herself against him.

Nick wanted to be patient and take things slowly, but he could tell Zoe wanted him badly, and he wanted her, his cock was solid yearning to be released from his pants.  
He couldn't restrain himself.  
Zoe was in such a hurry to get him out of his trousers she almost broke the zip.

She eased his trousers and boxers down a little and bent her head, teasing him first with her fingers and then with her lips and tongue, she felt his fingers in her hair and heard him moaning softly, then just in time she pulled away and replaced her mouth with another part of her body, hard and wet, wet and hard, it didn't last long but it didn't matter.

They both came together, their bodies were filled with what felt like electric currents surging through them.  
It was raw, animal, wild - everything they had ever wanted, everything they had been fantasising about for months.

Nick pulled his boxers and trousers up, flashed Zoe a smile and got out the car, he was looking very flushed, Zoe followed him into the ED, neither knew what to say to the other, they both stopped still on the spot in the middle of reception and Nick turned to face her "Dinner tonight Doctor Hanna?" He questioned.

She licked her lips and turned towards the resus leaving his question unanswered...

**Thanks for reading people!**

**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people welcome to chapter 8, as always I hope you enjoy what you read, please let me know what you think via comment or review, or contact me on twitter!**  
**Here is chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8**

As Zoe entered the resus area she was glowing, full of the joys of spring, a huge smile played across her face, Nick Jordan was hers again, or so she hoped.  
She began treating a young man with third degree burns.  
Nothing was going to ruin this day for her, as she worked, a plan was slowing forming in her head.  
She and Nick would go out tonight, talk over a meal and once again become one.

There were some things she was dying to tell him, but she had other things spinning round her mind she wanted to take with her to her grave.  
Such as the things she had been secretly doing since he had been with Yvonne, things she had been doing since he had been away, thoughts that had been racing round her tormented mind, so many things she wished she had said and done to and for him many years ago when they were a couple.

It was all getting to much and she broke down in tears and had to excuse herself, leaving the rest of the resus team with the excuse the smell of rotting flesh was getting to her and burning her eyes.

Of course this was rubbish, dealing with things like that were part of her job and her team knew that, but nobody said a word.  
She made her way to the staff room where she set about making herself a coffee.  
Coffee always helped, her addiction to caffeine saw her through most shifts.

She stood sipping her drink and stared into space muttering the words 'set me free' to herself, she didn't know what she meant by this, it was something she had been doing for months just to get herself through, she knew what she wanted but getting it seemed so hard, like she was chained up in some unknown country, some unknown town in the middle of nowhere, with nobody to help her, nowhere to go, nowhere to run, even if she did escape she would be running until the end of time.

Part of her wanted to be free from these feelings for Nick that just wouldn't die.  
She would never be over him, she would never be able to forget him, her heart and mind had tortured her with this fact for years and when he left it hurt so bad, like a knife penetrating her vital organs, so bad that she became numb and began to get over it, and then BANG he returned, sending her heart into arrhythmia again.

She was going to have to pull herself together if she had any chance of sorting this out. She knew Nick was probably still hurting and she didn't want to push him into a full blown relationship, if the truth be told she didn't really know exactly what she wanted from him at the moment or what she was allowed to expect.

She shook her head, finished her coffee and walked with her head held high back into the heart of darkness which was the ED.

"Dermatitis herpetiformis is a chronic skin disease in which clusters of tiny, red, intensely itchy blisters occur in a symmetrical pattern, most commonly on the back, elbows, knees, buttocks, and scalp. It usually develops in adult life and its believed to be related to coeliac disease, a condition in which the lining of the small intestines reacts to gluten, a constituent of many cereals" said Nick who was stood before the new F2s, none of them seemed to be overly interested in what he was saying but he was oblivious.

Zoe stood smiling as she watched him lecture, a chill ran down her spine as the events of earlier on replayed in her mind.

She flashed him a cheeky smile as he turned round, she felt great, on fire in fact, she knew exactly what she was going to wear tonight, some new high heels, a sexy silk dress and some crystal earrings she had been given by her mother.

She wandered outside to the burger van where Tom and Sam were standing having a debate, these two were starting to really get on her tits, all Tom seemed to do was follow Sam around and bow down to her every demand.  
Looking the other way she saw Fletch - another one who was pissing her off for no apparent reason.

She purchased a coffee and a salad roll and ventured back inside, eating as she went.  
As she approached the reception area Nick walked past her and gave her one of his winning smiles, she grinned back and carried on walking.  
She couldn't wait for tonight, just her and Nick out together sorting things out, this was going to be a night to remember.

The rest of the shift dragged, she was caught clock watching a number of times by various people, even a few patients had pointed out that her mind seemed to be elsewhere.  
Then 6'o' clock clocking off time finally came and Zoe wasted no time in hurrying to change into her planned outfit.

She always kept a few choice outfits at work just in case of a date opportunity.  
She met Nick outside the ED and they headed off to a near by restaurant.

A pretty young waitress came over to take their order, she flashed them both a smile before asking what they wanted "I'd like a quickie" said Nick holding the menu before him.  
The waitress along with Zoe shot him such a look "I beg your pardon sir?" She exclaimed disbelief in her voice.  
"A quickie, I would like a quickie please" he repeated this time squinting at the menu.

The waitress stood for a moment not sure whether to slap him or run off and fetch the manager, Zoe on the other hand had began scanning the menu trying to find what Nick was looking at, then she spotted it and casually leaned across the table with a smile on her face "Nick, I think its pronounced - QUICHE" she chuckled.

He raised his eyebrows and nodded "Zoe I know that I was joking around" he whispered with a cheesy smile.  
They both ordered a lobster dish. Making small talk about work and life in general, then subject turned to Yvonne.

Zoe reached across the table and took his hand, she ran her thumb over his knuckles and began to speak "Nick" she said "I don't want us to rush into things if your not ready, we have all the time in the world"

Nick narrowed his eyes at this statement, all the time in the world was certainly something they didn't have, she seemed to have forgotten the fact he was living on borrowed time, even though things had been fine for a good few years, he knew that could change in a heartbeat.

He and Yvonne had never spoken about his illness, and it was something he deeply regretted when she was alive.  
But that was in the past now, he immediately stopped himself from thinking about it.

They chatted for a while longer, sipped wine and munched on there food, somehow this all felt so right, so normal, meant to be.

"I'm just popping to the loo" said Zoe placing her knife and fork on the table and taking a swig of wine from her glass, Nick smiles and watches her leave the table, a strange adrenaline rush went through him as he saw her backside disappear into the toilets.  
Moments later he follows her.

"Zoe" he called loosening his tie.

She opened the door and pulled him into the cubicle, as soon as they were inside they went at each other like a couple of teenagers, kissing and rubbing their hands all over each other.  
Nick slipped his hand up Zoe's dress and into her knickers, she was gagging for it, his hand was soaked within seconds.

As his fingers played with her wet pussy she began rubbing his cock through his trousers, he was getting harder by the second, she undid his belt and zip, pushing her hand into his boxers and pulling his cock out, they kissed each other passionately while she slowly stroked his full throbbing erection.

She then began to kiss down his neck, taking her hand off his cock and unbuttoning his shirt, removing it and kissing down his chest till she was on her knees with his now dripping cock in her face.  
she kept eye contact with him the whole time enjoying how wild this was driving him.

She carried on wanking his cock whilst sucking his balls, she then licked up his shaft and took him in her mouth as deep as she could go, she sucked him hard and fast making him moan with pleasure.  
She then worked her way back up his body kissing as she went, they were both sweating now and breathing like they'd just been chased around a large field by a crazed axe man.

He removed her dress, bra and knickers and lifted her up, pushing her back against the door allowing her to wrap her legs around him for support.  
He slid his hard cock in and began fucking her slowly at first then moving in and out faster and faster.

Zoe looked into his eyes and saw a reflection of passion "Nick harder" she whispered watching his face get redder and redder, she could tell he wasn't going to last very long.  
"Ohh Zoe I'm going to cum" he moaned speeding up.  
Feeling her pussy contract around his cock made him blow his load deep inside her.  
He almost dropped her as he came.

When they had cooled down somewhat they began getting dressed in silence, as Nick pulled on his trousers Zoe could see his cock hadn't quite curled up and gone back into hiding, there was a considerably large bulge in his trousers which made her chuckle.

He knew what she was laughing at and smiled "well I can't leave here like this can I?" He stated leaning in and kissing her.  
She kissed him back between little bouts of laughter.

They soon returned to their table where a very angry waitress was standing with the manager "we we're beginning to think you two had done a runner" informed the waitress panic in her voice.  
Zoe and Nick shook their heads and sat down, Nick produced a credit card and handed it over to the waitress.

"Have you enjoyed your evening?" Questioned the manager.  
The two of them exchanged glances, Zoe did her usual giggling act leaving Nick to give some kind of response.

"It was toilet-tastic" replied Nick.

The manager gave him a funny look, of course he didn't have a clue what Nick meant, but it seemed the couple had had a nice evening so he wasn't going to question them anymore.  
He nodded and smiled before leaving the two of them to their business.

If any passers by looked through the restaurant window from the outside, all they would see is a silhouette of a man and a lady, holding hands and sipping wine in the candle light...

**Thanks for reading people, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Twitter;**

**Covblazebabe**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello people! Welcome back, here is chapter 9, I'd like to thank everyone that has commented or reviewed so far! Please keep them coming!**

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Nick and Zoe arrived at the ED together, they didn't walk in together though, neither felt ready for people gossiping and asking questions just yet.  
As they both stepped out of Nicks car they said there goodbyes and agreed to meet at lunch time by the burger van. They were acting like a couple of young teens that were trying to avoid their parents, or a pair of love sick adults in the middle of a steamy affair.  
And they knew it, the secrecy and danger made them feel alive, yes it was a bit silly but who cared? They certainly didn't.

Nick wandered about in the car park for a bit having an imaginary conversation on his mobile phone, while Zoe went straight into work.

Nick wanted some challenges today and little did he know he was about to be faced with a fair few.  
Straightening himself out he made his way inside, dropped his bits and bobs off in his office and then headed straight to reception where Ash and Tom were having some kind of discussion, it was clearly something they didn't want Nick to know about as they shut up as they saw him approach.

Nick could sense the uneasy vibes coming from them, but he wasn't in the mood to ask questions "Morning" he said cheerfully shooting them a nod and then walking off towards cubicles.

He then realised he didn't really like Ash very much, he couldn't put his finger on why but there was definitely something about the guy he didn't like or trust, he had spotted him giving Zoe the eye a few times perhaps it was that? ... He shook his head and stopped outside the line of cubicles before him, he made a hmmm noise as he scanned his eyes across them, deciding which one to enter.  
"Cubicle three I think" he muttered to himself thoughtfully.

As Nick entered the cubicle he realised he had began to feel at home in the ED again, it was like he had never been away, he liked this feeling. Smiling to himself he picked up his patients notes and introduced himself.

The boy had an injury to his arm, the notes didn't give much away which didn't bother Nick at all, the more investigation the better it was for him, it gave him the chance to really get stuck in.

The boy sat upright in bed clutching his throbbing arm "I'm a good swimmer but I'm nothing special" he groaned.  
"That's your own fault, you don't have the commitment, but I look at things in the long term" snapped the boys father, veins popping out of his forehead  
"Its nothing to do with that its not my fault, all you want is for me to be kept under your thumb! I'm 16 not 6, I don't want to be a professional swimmer I want to go out and have some fun" the boy protested frustrated.  
"Have some fun? Fun! Well look where that's got you!" His father fired his words back angrily at his son.

Normally Nick wouldn't get involved in family disputes but in this case he felt some firm words were needed.  
He put the notes down "Mr um..."  
"Davis" spat the boys Dad.  
"Well Mr Davis I'd like to examine your son now, perhaps you could wait outside" said Nick with a smile.

The man gave a half hearted shrug and stormed out of the cubicle leaving his son and Nick alone.  
"I'm Jerry" informed the boy smiling.  
Nick returned the smile and asked him what happened.  
"My father picked me up from my swimming training session, we had a row when we got in the car and I went to get out and somehow managed to fall as I did, I got up and ran I thought the pain would go away but its got worse"

"And you landed on your arm?" Questioned Nick taking a look.  
Jerry nodded and pulled a face as Nick messed around.  
"Well I think its just badly bruised but I'd like to do an X-ray to make sure" he said "your old man seems a bit pushy" he continued fishing for information.  
Jerry rolled his eyes "pushy is not the word, that was tame for him, he thinks I'm better than I am"

"That's parents for you" laughed Nick "he's terrified I'll end up like my brother, he's in prison now, but I'm not like him, he makes me train everyday and I hate it, I just want to go out with my friends"

Nick nodded his head sympathetically "maybe I could talk to him for you" he suggested, he had dealt with difficult parents a number of times in the past, he hated seeing kids unhappy, if he had a son or daughter he would never push them into anything they didn't want to do, now that was a thought, a little Nick or Nicola running around.

Jerry didn't seem to thrilled with the idea of him talking to his father, part of him knew it wouldn't do any good.  
"I'll have someone bring you some painkillers and then we will get you up to X-ray" said Nick giving him a wink and walking out.

"Mr Jordan" came a voice from a far, he looked to his left and saw Jeff storming towards him "have you seen Dix? Iv lost her" he continued stopping in front of Nick with his hands on his hips.  
"Afraid not Jeffery" chuckled Nick.  
"Oh bloody fantastic" spat Jeff walking off in the opposite direction grunting as he went.

"You should have given pain medication before performing reduction!" Came Lloyd's irate voice  
"The patent refused medication!" Bit back Jamie who was looking rather flustered.  
"Look bottom line I'm your mentor there for you do what I tell you, when I tell you!"  
"I'm capable of doing my job alone" shouted Jamie "I can't run to you for everything, the patient didn't want any sedation and what's it matter they are fine now" he continued coming to halt as he spotted Nick standing curiously giving him the eye.

"There a problem lads?" Nick asked in his usual stern and intimidating tone.  
"Just a mis understanding that's been sorted now" answered Lloyd.  
As he ushered Jamie off into a near by cubicle.

Nick chuckled to himself "its good to be back" he muttered.  
"Mr Jordan this is Mrs Steel" informed Big Mac pushing an elderly lady along in a wheelchair "she was enjoying a smoke when her oxygen tank blew up"  
Nick almost laughed but managed to contain himself "you were told not to smoke when your on oxygen weren't you Mrs Steel?" Questioned Nick.

The old lady shrugged and said nothing "um cubicle 9 is free Mac" said Nick "I'll be along as soon as I can"  
As the lady was wheeled out of sight and into the cubicle Nick found himself stuck in a daydream.

Zoe was stood before him, soft music played in the background, she stood tall in a strapless bar and silky thong, she walks over and plants a tender kiss on his waiting lips, he smiles at her as she seductively rubs his crotch, she backs off and does some sexy dancing around a near by chair, flexing her slim, perfect body into different positions.

Nick stood in the centre of the ED breathing hard and licking his lips, he had no idea what he was doing, or how many people could see, when he snapped out of his daydream he saw a group had formed around the nurses station, he could hear giggles, people were pointing and looking in his direction.

He shook the lingering thoughts from his head and waltzed over "we have an emergency department full of sick people" he snapped "maybe we should all try treating them"

A few people laughed and walked away, others began shuffling paperwork around pretending they hadn't heard him.

It was now 12 in the afternoon time for Nick to sneak off and meet Zoe, as much as he felt soppy admitting it to himself he had missed her, he had barley seen her all morning.  
He wandered outside to their planned meeting place, Zoe was already there, she was stood chatting to Dixie clearly about him, he could sense it, as soon as they saw him they giggled and went quiet.

"Ladies" he said giving them the Nick Jordan wink.  
"I'll leave you to it" said Dixie with a nod.  
At last they were alone, Zoe looked gorgeous, the wind was blowing her hair across her face, she briskly kept brushing it away which made Nick melt "let's go somewhere" he suggested taking her hand and leading her to quiet windless area of the car park.

"Good shift so far?" Questioned Zoe wrapping her hair round her fingers.  
"Eventful" chuckled Nick moving closer for a kiss, the kiss soon turned into a full blown, cock hardening snog, he pressed himself against her and let out a moan.  
"Oh Nick wait till I get you home" mumbled Zoe.  
"Why wait" Nick whispered taking her hand and placing it on his bulge "I want you now"

The two of them looked around, the car park was near enough empty, the sun burned down on them, the wind whooshed through their hair.  
Nick began un zipping himself, he looked up to catch a glimpse of Zoe's hungry eyes and smile.  
He pulled his hard cock out of his trousers and began moving his hand up and down it.

He let out a moan as he began to speed up, Zoe stood watching intently, she now had her hand up her top and was massaging her now hard nipples.  
She loved watching Nick pleasure himself, it was a major turn on.  
He pulled her closer and slapped his cock into her hand, she masterbaited him furiously keeping an eye on his face, his mouth was slightly open and she could feel pre cum dripping down his cock onto her hand.

"Zoe I want you" he begged planting a kiss on her lips, she grabbed his tie and began walking backwards pulling him with her, she stopped as her back hit the wall "take me Jordan" she panted easing her skirt and knickers down.  
He didn't hesitate in picking her up and wrapping her legs round him.

He was soon inside her moving slowly at first then picking up speed, he buried his head in her chest and pushed harder, she couldn't help but let out simultaneous moans along with his.

The sound of ambulance sirens could be heard faintly in the distance, this made them speed up, they would soon be needed.  
"Ohh Nick, Nick" cried Zoe as she reached the point of ultimate pleasure, he wasn't far behind, he moaned Zoe's name as he fired his man milk inside her.

"Fuck me that felt good" he groaned releasing his grip and popping his softening cock back in his trousers.  
The two of them made themselves look presentable and finished off there little liaison with a kiss...

**Thanks for reading people! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello people thanks for coming back, here is chapter 10! Hope your enjoying the story so far, please leave a comment or review if you can!**

**Chapter 10**

Back in the ED young Jerry Davis had returned from X-ray and was waiting in cubicles for his results, soon to be delivered by Nick, the boys Dad sat twiddling his thumbs at his bedside, a strong tension played between them.  
"Jerry, I just think you should put more effort into your swimming, you could be a world champion in a few years" he muttered jumping to his feet and pacing back forth.

Jerry sighed, he was never going to win here "Dad" he mumbled.  
"Don't apologise, I understand things got out of hand earlier and maybe I was a little harsh, but let's get you better and back training..."  
"For fuck sake Dad I don't want to be a fucking professional swimmer, I don't even like swimming!" The boy interrupted cutting his fathers sentence short.

"Everything ok in here?" Came Nick's voice "iv got your results" he continued walking to the boys bedside.  
"Right you have a slight fracture so your arm will need to be put in plaster but all in all I'd say you have been quite lucky"

"Oh thanks" said Jerry looking somewhat disappointed at the good news, his father on the other hand looked more than thrilled.  
"That's fantastic son" he yelled patting his son on the shoulder.  
"Ouch you fucking goon" the boy yelped.  
"Oh um sorry, sorry" was the delayed response from his father who promptly excused himself from the cubicle.

Nick stood smiling at the young lad "your father is the way he is because he cares you know" he informed.  
"Cares? Yea right"  
"Perhaps if you write him letter, explain how you feel about your swimming" suggested Nick fiddling with some notes.  
"A letter? How am I meant to do that with a pissing plaster on?" Chuckled the boy giving Nick a hint of a smile.

"A nurse will be along soon to do your cast, if you need anything just ask for me, I'm Mr Jordan" he continued,  
Jerry took a deep breath and nodded.

Nick left him alone, there was nothing more he could really do here, it was none of his business.  
"Mr Jordan"  
Nick spun round to be confronted by Zoe, she had changed her clothes, part of him couldn't help wondering why, he chuckled to himself at the thought.  
"Doctor Hanna" he beamed "what can I do you for?"  
"I think a woman like me is worth at least a monkey" she answered in a teasing seductive tone.

The two of them stood like lemons grinning at each other for a matter of seconds.  
"Dinner at my place tonight?" Zoe eventually asked.  
"Its a date" said a delighted Nick "I'll meet you outside at knocking off time"  
He presented his answer with a peck on the cheek before walking off towards his office.

As he got closer he saw there was someone sitting at his desk, he growled to himself and walked in , a familiar face stared back at him.  
"Mr J my man" said the youngster standing up and presenting his hand to Nick.  
It was Nylon.  
Nylon the boy wrongly accused of stabbing Yvonne, the boy Nick had read so wrongly.

"Nylon, hi" he stuttered shaking hands "what on earth are you doing here?" He questioned not sure what to think.  
"I just wanted to tell you iv got a job, all fixed up as an apprentice electrician" he said proudly.  
"Oh that's great, um well done" answered Nick still confused.  
"I was just passing and I wanted to say hello that's all, and maybe I could take you out for a drink sometime? You know just to say thank you"

Nick leaned against the door and gave a half hearted smile "I don't think that will be..."  
"Please?" Nylon cut in placing a hand on Nick's shoulder.  
"Well ok maybe a quick one then providing I can call you something other than Nylon" laughed Nick.

They began laughing hysterically together "yeah man my mum said you thought it was a stupid name" said Nylon making some strange hand movements.  
Nick's mind flashed back to an argument he had with this boys mother in the middle of the ED not so long ago "if I had a son Nylon wouldn't be a first choice of name" informed Nick "maybe Nike or addidas though"  
The two of them continued laughing.

"My names actually Neil, Nylon is just a nickname, we all should have a nickname"  
Nick smiled in agreement before answering "I'm sure people round here have a few names for me"

Nick walked him outside and said his goodbyes, just as he was walking back in Zoe appeared.  
"Oh my ray of sunshine" chuckled Nick planting a kiss on her cheek.

What was this? Nick Jordan openly showing affection for the second time in a row? He could see Zoe was a little taken aback by his actions "what?" He grinned.  
"Oh nothing just nothing" she answered narrowing her eyes at him "was that Nylon?" She questioned in an inquisitive tone.

Nick glanced back, the boy could be seen not so far in the distance, he turned back to face Zoe "yes it was he wanted to go for a drink sometime, you know to catch up"  
"You sure that's a wise idea?" Asked Zoe shifting her weight from one foot to the other.  
"Of course, why on earth not? He didn't do anything wrong" spat Nick somewhat defensively.  
"Oh I just thought that.."  
"What Zoe?" Interrupted Nick, anger in his voice.

Zoe backed off shaking her head and holding her hand up in front of her, she felt she had to protect herself from him, she didn't like his abrupt, angry tone.

Suddenly the irate sound of a horn was heard somewhere in the distance, followed by the screeching of breaks, Nick spun round just in time to see Nylon being flung back into the car park, a large vehicle had come to a halt near by and a driver and passenger had got out, Nick realised this was no ordinary vehicle, it was as familiar as his own mirror reflection, it was one of the ED ambulances.

"Get help" ordered Nick rushing over to assist.

Dixie and Jeff were close to Nylons lifeless body, they had stood stuck to the spot in shock.  
"What the fuck were you doing!" Yelled Nick dropping to his knees beside the victim, the victim, his friend Nylon the victim.

"He just walked out in front of us" said Jeff in a confused state.  
By this point Zoe had returned with help, the team wheeled the boy into the resus, Nick and Zoe followed along with Jeff and Dixie.

"I want a CT scan of the head asap" called Nick putting on some gloves and administering IV drips.  
"BP is through the roof" called Zoe, her eyes wandered to the rest of the team, did they know who this boy was? Did they know Nick's history with this boy?  
She took a step back and observed Nick carefully, she felt extremely unnerved by his recent actions and attitude towards her.

"Zoe don't just stand there!" Shouted Nick.  
"Sorry, I'll call his family shall I?" She stuttered still not quite back from wherever her mind had gone.  
"Good idea" agreed Nick handing her the boys mobile phone "you should be able to find a contact number on there"

Zoe nodded and took herself outside. She lit a cigarette and leaned herself back against the wall, scrolling through the mobile phone a feeling of dread fell over her.  
As she scrolled through the phone book she read only coded names 'Big J D' 'Carling Delta' 'bro C' as she scrolled further she realised the number of contacts was only seven.  
How could a boy like Nylon only know seven people? And where were the numbers for his family?

The phone began to ring 'unknown number' flashed up on the screen, she hesitated before answering.

"The Bridge, 6'o'clock henry order" came the voice, Zoe stayed quiet as the phone went dead.  
She wasn't stupid, she knew exactly what those words meant.  
But what was she to do now? Tell Nick and risk becoming headless? Tell the police? Or perhaps she should say nothing.

"Zoe" came Nick's voice from behind her "did you call his family?"  
"No I didn't, there's no numbers on here for his family" she informed shoving the phone into her pocket.  
He flashed her a shifty stare "is there something your not telling me?" He questioned hands on hips.

She couldn't hold back, she didn't want to see Nick getting hurt or being made a fool of "I think he's involved in drugs" she muttered looking him square in the face.  
"You what?"  
"A call just came through, they said something about an order for drugs, a henry is what they asked for"  
Nick took a step back and tilted his head to one side "a henry?" He repeated like a parrot.

"Yes as in an eighth" informed Zoe feeling slightly proud of her streetwise vocabulary.  
"You really don't like the guy do you" Nick's tone was cold, cold and threatening, Zoe didn't like it one bit, but she wasn't going to keep quiet, she knew what she heard on the end of that phone.

"Oh fine!" She finally snapped shoving the phone against his chest "if you don't believe me you answer it next time it rings!" She waited for his reply but it didn't come, he took the phone and walked away shaking his head.

As he headed back towards resus the phone began to ring, he clenched the phone in the palm of his hand and stopped still "out the way" cried Lloyd barging past, smashing his way into resus where the beeping of a heart monitor could be heard, the sound echoed around the ED.

Nylon the boy Nick wrongly accused, the boy that was only at the hospital today because of him was now fighting for his life...

**Thanks for reading people!**  
**Twitter;**  
**Covblazebabe**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello people, thank you so much for coming back, hope as always your enjoying the chapter so far, please leave a comment or review. Enjoy chapter 11.**

**Chapter 11**

Nick retreated back to his office slamming the door behind him, how dare Zoe make such accusations about his friend, Nylon wasn't a drug dealer, he was a good honest young man.  
Nick sat down and poured himself a glass of water, taking a few sips he began to calm down.

He was feeling bad now, he shouldn't have snapped at Zoe, none of this was her fault, in fact there was no one to blame, these things happen.

He placed the mobile phone down on the desk and began a staring competition with it, unanswered questions rang in his ears, he started to think that maybe Nylon wasn't all he seemed.

He shuffled a bit of paperwork around his desk before board and agitated, he made his way out of his office and towards intensive care where young Nylon lay lifeless, hooked to monitors and bags of blood.  
He stood outside the room leaning against the window.

A comforting hand was soon felt on his shoulder, he spun round to see Zoe.  
"Are you ok?" She asked clearly concerned.  
He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he gave a half hearted shrug and attempted a smile.  
"He will be ok" Zoe reassured him as back she could.  
Nick nodded before walking off towards to the exit, all he wanted now was to be on his own, alone, to think.

He drove home in silence, normally he would have had music on, but today he wasn't in the mood.

By the time he got back to his flat it was almost ten in the evening, he hadn't planned to be this late.  
As he approached the door and put the key in the lock he could Mozart symphony 25 coming from inside, clearly Diana had made herself right at home.

Upon walking in the flat seemed empty, looking round he noticed the ever resourceful Diana had been doing some cleaning, the room was glowing, the sweet smell of air freshener filled the room.  
He walked into the kitchen area and began making himself a cup of tea, he opened the cupboard and reached in for a teabag "no teabags" he muttered pulling a face "that's odd" he then took a closer look.

The whole cupboard had been rearranged "what the bloody hell has she done?" He asked himself.  
"Diana!" He called.  
He opened a draw where the knifes and forks for always kept, no surprise was waiting for him here, they were still there in there rightful place.

"Nick hi" came Diana's cheerful tone from behind him.  
"What have you been doing?" He asked.  
"Well your cupboards were such a mess I figured I should do some rearranging, a kitchen should be in order not have things dotted about everywhere" she informed opening the knife and forks draw and proceeding to take them out one by one.  
"Diana I was quite happy with things the way they were" he spat folding his arms.

"Well I wasn't" she said glancing up at him with a smile.  
"You can't just waltz in here and start moving things about! This is my home!"  
"Oh don't be so ridiculous Nick"

He took a deep breath and walked away to his room, he wasn't in the mood for an argument, not after the day he'd had.  
He suddenly started waving his hands about in the air, there was a fly buzzing round him.  
"Dirty fucking things" he muttered watching it come to land on his bedside table, he picked up a book that lay on the bed near by and tossed it at the fly, missing by a mile, the fly promptly buzzed about a bit more before flying out of an open window.

"Wise fly" shouted Nick frustrated as he unbuttoned his shirt.  
The music in his living room had now been turned off and the only sound to be heard was Diana's infectious humming.  
Nick was beginning to regret letting her stay.

He stripped down to his boxers and lay down on the bed on top of the covers, flicking through his phone he noticed he had a few old photo's of Zoe, he hadn't realised he had kept them until now.

As he scrolled through them he felt some movement down below, he began massaging his cock through his boxers, he made himself semi hard and pulled his boxers down so they were just below his bum.

He chuckled to himself and used both hands to turn his cock to one side, slightly squeezing it and making his japs eye look like a mouth, he did some silly voices for a few moments, strangely this little routine had kept him very occupied in the past.

"Nick who are you talking to?" Came Diana's voice as she burst in just in time to see Nick release his grip and scramble to cover himself.  
"What on earth are you doing?" She stood there demanding an answer.  
"Never mind what I'm doing! Have you ever heard of the word knock!" He snapped embarrassed.  
This woman was seriously starting to get on his nerves.

"Oh Nick you don't have anything down there iv not seen before" she stated walking over to the window and began dusting the window ledge.

"Diana I don't mean to be rude but could you kindly shove off!" Bellowed Nick sitting up and wrapping the bed cover round himself.  
She shook her head and muttered something before leaving him be.

"And close the fucking door" Nick yelled becoming more irate "the door was closed when you came in not half closed! Fucking closed!"

A few second later the door was pulled shut.  
Nick took a deep breath and lay down. He picked his phone up and sent Zoe a message, it was late but maybe she was still awake, maybe she was even still at work, but he couldn't stay here tonight, Diana was getting on his nerves and it would seem even his own privacy had been taken away from him.

He kept checking the phone in the hope Zoe would soon reply, suddenly his eyes were drawn to Nylons phone, it now flashed up 21 missed calls on the screen.

Nick was starting to wonder if he should bite the bullet and answer it, maybe meet up with whoever was on the other end of the phone so desperately trying to get in touch with Nylon, it could be a family member, but why would they withhold their number? It didn't make sense, nothing did.

He was starting to believe Zoe was right on this one, there was something potentially dangerous about this whole situation, something dangerous about Nylon.

The phone began ringing again, Nick grabbed it and went to answer before stopping himself "is this a good idea?" He asked himself.

He had gone beyond the call of duty before, one time he was bundled into the back of van, held at knife point and forced to treat someone against his will.

Looking back on that incident he laughed, he loved danger, the word danger to him meant adventure and he loved it.  
He took in a deep breath and hit the green answer button, holding the phone up his ear he spoke clearly.

"Hello?"

The phone went dead "well that wasn't as much fun as I expected" he mumbled just as his own phone beeped.  
It was Zoe, Zoe his star in the night.  
He quickly typed out a message saying he was on his way over and that he needed to talk.

It didn't occur to him that he was practically inviting himself over to Zoe's but he was sure she wouldn't mind.

He parked up outside Zoe's, he had so much to say to her, Nylon's phone had been constantly ringing, he placed the phone in his pocket and went to knock the door, Zoe answered immediately, it was as if she had been standing at the window waiting for his arrival.

The door was opened slowly and she smiled at him, pulling him in via his collar "I want you Nick" she gasped grabbing his crotch, kissing him, rubbing herself against him "take me Nick, fucking treat me like the dirty bitch that I am" she wailed ripping his clothes off.

She smelt of stale wine and was slurring her words "Zoe, please let me get in the house first! I'm not in" cried Nick kissing her back and ushering her towards the living room.  
"Iv been waiting all night Nick I want you now" she said urgently pushing him down on the sofa.

"Zoe we need to talk"  
"Later"  
"Zoe please" stuttered Nick between kisses.  
She had him down to his boxers, slipping her hand inside she realised something was wrong.  
He wasn't hard, not even semi.  
She began viciously masterbaiting him, kissing him, sucking his ear lobes, teasing his nipples, but still nothing was happening.

"Nick? What's wrong? Your not..."  
"No I'm not" he interrupted pushing her to one side and getting his clothes back on, he glanced down at her, tears were falling down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Zoe" he whispers sitting down beside her.  
"Fuck off Nick just fuck! Stop messing with my head" she screamed clearly angry and embarrassed, she shot to her feet and slapped him all the way to the door.

"Zoe! Wait!" He protested as the door was slammed in his face.  
"Oh Zoe!" Yelled Nick hitting the door.

He went back to his car and hit the wheel in anger, this had never happened before "it happens to all men" he grumbled his cheeks burning up.  
He sat back and began to think, he wasn't at fault here he didn't come to Zoe for sex, he came to talk to her and she had pounced on him.

That was no excuse for mr happy not popping up though, but it was good enough for him.  
He grabbed Nylon's mobile which had again began ringing "yes, hello, what, don't hang up!" He bellowed into the phone.

"Bridge now" was the answer from an unknown voice.  
"What bridge" questioned Nick before hearing the receiver go down.

Nick threw the phone into the passenger seat, there was only one bridge in this area that everyone knew about, not really a place anyone should venture late at night.

"Right" he spat starting the car and speeding out of the street towards his destination.

When he reached 'the bridge' all was quiet, he got out and cautiously walked over so he was standing under the bridge surrounded in darkness, he waited five minutes, ten minutes, by the fifteen minute mark he was ready to call it a night.

"Jordan" came a voice that seemed to be embedded into the bridges sloping walls, Nick looked round, feeling afraid now he spoke softly but with angst "who's there?"  
Looking to his left he saw Nylon walk into view.

"Nylon" he stuttered shocked "your meant to be in hospital, intensive care is that you?"

"Its me Jordan" was the answer "and you've really fucked things up for me"

Nylon stepped closer into the ray of moonlight from the sky "I'm going to have to kill you Jordan" he stated walking closer a gun in one hand, a knife in the other.

"Nylon what the fuck are you doing!" Shouted Nick shielding himself with his arms.  
"I'm going to do you!" Screamed Nylon cocking the gun and placing it against Nick's head...

**Thanks for reading people more to come soon, follow me on twitter.**

**Twitter:**  
**Covblazebabe**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Hello people, welcome back! Hope your enjoying the story so far, I'm trying to throw in as many twists and turns as possible! Thank you so much for your comments and reviews so far! Keep them coming! They make me smile! Here is chapter 12! Enjoy._**

**_Chapter 12_**

Nick could feel his heart pounding in his chest, how could he have been so stupid? He knew this was a bad idea!  
"Nylon come on don't be silly, there's just me and you here, let's talk about this" he said as calmly as he could.

"Talk? Fucking talk! I don't want to talk!" Spat Nylon holding the gun in place, Nick could feel the heat from Nylon's body, he was shaking, sweating, the sweet smell of sweat filled the air.

Why the fuck was this kid shaking? It should be Nick shitting heaps here! "Nylon this is not the way to do things" informed Nick taking a chance and turning to face his attacker.  
"Stay there! Just stay there! Don't move" screamed Nylon backing away slightly.

"Please" said Nick calmly "whatever the problem is I can help"  
"I don't want your help" snapped Nylon waving the gun around.  
"So what you going to do? Shoot me? Cut me up into little bits and throw me in the canal? Well come on then big man" Nick was now face to face with this maniac.  
"So your going to kill me? People know where I am! They will know you've escaped from the hospital, you will be the only suspect!" Informed Nick.

He felt a chill run down his spine, he could only hope that Nylon would listen to the words he had just spoken and back down, realise he could help, realise violence is never answer.

"I'll run away, I'll go away for years" he said as the weapons he held began to visibly tremble in his hands.  
"What your going to run? Vanish for years, chop off your balls and come back as your sister!" Screamed Nick daringly giving him a sharp shove "if you kill me you will never get away with it! They will never stop looking!"

Nylon took a step back and narrowed his eyes "oh yeah the coppers boyfriend" he muttered coldly.  
This made Nick's blood boil how dare this idiot bring Yvonne into this!  
"You watch your mouth!" Threatened Nick feeling himself sweating up, his fists clenched tightly, the fear he was feeling suddenly left his body.

Nylon could see he had touched a nerve "I'm sorry" he whispered keeping eye contact.  
"You soon fucking will be" yelled Nick trying to hold his temper.  
"Let's play" laughed Nylon throwing the knife at Nick's feet and tossing the gun into the near by water "come on then" he said pushing Nick hard sending him flying backwards.

He hit the ground with a thud, he looked up just in time to see Nylon charging towards him, he raised his arms to protect himself as Nylon began planting high powered punches into his torso.  
Nick groaned in pain and began to fight back.

The two men rolled around on the ground, Nylon's punches came hard and fast, for a lad of his weight and height Nick was quite surprised at his strength.

The boy jumped to his feet leaving Nick on the ground clutching his ribs, blood poured from his nose and various other parts of his face "get up!" He shouted "come on doctor I'm giving you a chance" he continued picking up the knife that lay near by.

Nick rolled over and looked up at him, he was out of breath, pain surged through his body, as he lay there in agony the question as to why Nylon was doing this was spinning round his mind.  
There had to be more to this, the boy had to be hiding something, Nick had clearly stepped on his toes somehow, but how? What could possibly be going on here?

"You've had your chance old boy" screamed Nylon charging towards him again, this time his words were more threatening, knife in hand, rage in his eyes, luckily this time Nick saw him coming and managed to roll out the way, his foot caught the boys and Nylon went head over heels into the drink.

Nick scrambled to his feet, his eyes began scanning the now disturbed water, he couldn't see the boy "Nylon" he called.

No answer, no movement, nothing.

As the water began to settle he dropped to his knees at the edge looking closely, he was about to jump in when Nylon's hands shot up from somewhere beneath the surface, gripping Nick's collar tightly and pulling him into the water.

The two of them splashed about for a while taking pot shots at each other with their fists, blood and spit flew between them, Nick soon released his grip allowing Nylon to swim to the side and pull himself out.

"I'm fucking out of here" stuttered Nylon his voice oozing with pure fear "I'll be back" he warned waving the knife at Nick who was still bobbing about in the water, in Nick's head the best thing to do at the moment was to stay put until Nylon had run off, he didn't have to wait long, he saw him make a call and then bolt off into the distance.

Nick promptly got out, his face and ribs stung, how was he going to explain this? He looked like he had just done 10 rounds with Ricky Hatten.

"Ohh" he groaned limping towards the wall and leaning against it for a few seconds "ahhhh" he screamed turning fast and hitting the wall as hard as he could "ohh my fucking wanking hand" he bellowed feeling a little stupid now, he already had enough injuries without causing himself more.  
On top of all this he was dripping like a drowned rat, his clothes were soaked, dirty and ruined not to mention a smell that could only be described as sewage seeping from his every pour.

He limped heavily back to his car and sat on the bonnet, as his eyes scanned the surrounding area he caught sight of someone in distress, a young coloured boy lay whimpering on the ground not far from his car, curiosity got the better of him and he struggled over to the youngster, dropping to his knees he turned the boy onto his back and gasped...

The boy was Nylon...

"Oh you first class prat!" Spat Nick, it was clear to him that Nylon was in so much of a hurry to get away he had obviously tripped, fallen and rather unfortunately stabbed himself, the knife lay clutched tightly in the boys hand, Nick removed it and threw it to one side.

"Stupid little boy" he muttered removing his jacket and placing it over the stab wound.

The thought of leaving the boy here to bleed to death crossed Nick's mind, but his conscience screamed a big 'no' even after everything this lad had just put him though he couldn't just leave him here.

He stabilised the bleeding as best he could and made the call to emergency services, but instead of waiting for the paramedics to arrived he made a shape exit.

He drove to Zoe's, he couldn't go home and Zoe's was the only place he could think of, at times like this he wished his old trusty friend Adam Trueman was still living in the area.  
He could always talk to him about his fears and worries, and he knew he wouldn't get half the questions from him that he knew were going to be coming his way from Zoe.

He knocked the door and after a few minutes Zoe answered, the smell of alcohol hit him like a ton of bricks, but when Zoe saw him stood there bleeding, dripping wet she seemed to sober up pretty fast.

She gasped and helped him inside, sitting him down gently she quickly left the room and returned seconds later with her first aid box, as she began cleaning him up Nick started giving her a blow by blow account of recent events.

She listened intently but didn't say a word, Nick could tell by the look in her eyes what she was thinking, but she wasn't speaking, this wasn't helping matters.  
Nick wanted her to say 'I told you so' or 'your nothing but an idiot' any kind of telling off or rant would have done but she stayed silent.

"Zoe, I know I shouldn't have gone to that place but something told me I had to" Nick informed, right now he really needed her to say something, say she understood.

"That little voice in your head again" she spat placing a cotton bud soaked in Dettol on his eyebrow.  
"Ouch fuck Zoe careful" he yelped "that better be diluted!"  
Zoe shot him a look of disgust before answering angrily "I'm not fucking stupid Nick unlike someone I know!"

A silence fell upon them, Nick sat letting out simultaneous groans as Zoe cleaned cut after cut.  
He was feeling so small and pathetic right now, why was he so stupid! He had come back to start again, forget the past, move on, do his job, live his life to the full.

And look what's happened, whatever was to come next?

"Do what you want and sod the consequences eh Nick" said Zoe getting up "you've not changed a bit"  
Nick didn't have any kind of comeback to Zoe's comments, he sat and shrugged his shoulders, what was he meant to say to that? He felt selfish, useless, a total prat in fact.

The door bell rang making Nick jump "are you expecting visitors Zoe?" He called, she didn't answer him.  
He waited a few moments before struggling to his feet to see what was keeping her, as he was about to walk into the hall way he could hear voices, unfamiliar voices, he stopped just by the living room door and listened.

"No iv not seen Nick at all tonight" Zoe's voice was what he heard first.  
"Well correct me if I'm wrong madame but that's his car over the road is it not?" This question came from a man, Nick had never heard this voice before, he began to panic, who could possibly want him? And how did they know what car he owned? Could it be Nylon's friends coming after him?

"It could be his car, I don't know" replied Zoe "but I can assure you officer iv not seen him at all this evening"

Nick's heart almost stopped "the police" he muttered to himself as he heard the front door shut.  
Zoe waltzed in, her eyes burned into his "I think you better tell me exactly what's happened" she informed.

"The police want to talk to you in connection with the murder of a young lad called Nylon"...

_**Wooooo there we go guys! Hope you liked it! So until next now chow for now!**_

_**Twitter:**_  
_** covblazebabe**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello people and welcome back! Hope your enjoying the story so far, here is chapter 13! **_

_**Chapter 13**_

Nick's jaw almost hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces "murder?" He stuttered his heart rate beginning to reach unbelievable heights.  
Zoe nodded and sat down on the sofa, placing her head in her hands she leaned forward a little glancing upwards, her eyes met Nick's "you didn't did you?" She questioned her voice a quiver.

"No, of course I didn't" spat Nick clearly offended that Zoe would even think he was capable of such a terrible thing "Zoe iv just spent the last hour telling you what happened!" He continued.

"Nick the police just told me..."  
"I don't give two hoots what those deluded petty dictators told you, I didn't kill him! Look at the state of me!" He interrupted.

Zoe stood up and looked him up and down, he was battered and bruised, his clothes stained with dry blood and dirt, he still hadn't dried off properly.  
"You better get out of those clothes" said Zoe "you'll catch your death"

"You don't honestly think I did this do you?" He questioned standing in the doorway blocking her in. He wanted an answer and he wanted one now.  
"No Nick, your the victim here, the victim that lived to tell the tale" her sarcasm was hard to miss.

Nick was about to bite back but then the reality of tonight's events hit him, on one side of the coin here he was beaten to a pulp, looking like an extra from night of the living dead, practically hiding in Zoe's house.

And on the flip side of the coin Nylon had been found stabbed, unresponsive, dead.

Nick stood assessing the situation, why would the police suspect him? Nylon must have been alive enough to give the impression that he was involved, that must have been it, the messed up kid knew he was on his way out so as a final nail in the coffin and fuck you gesture he told the police it was Nick that stabbed him. Yes that must have been it, must it not?

Nick stood shaking his head and continuously brushing his hand through his hair "and I gave him my fucking jacket!" He yelled in anger.

"What are you talking about now?" Zoe's tone was cold, cold and angry.  
"Oh fuck my jacket, that's why the police suspect me, my ID card was in my jacket pocket!"  
"Your not making any sense!" Screamed Zoe shoving him out the way and walking past.

"Zoe" called Nick promptly following her "when I found him on the ground, he was bleeding I took my jacket off to try and stop the bleeding"  
She turned and looked at him, her eyes seemed somewhat blank now, she looked utterly drained.

"Zoe on my life I promise you I didn't stab him, I never laid a finger on him, when he ran away he must have been carrying the knife and then he must have fallen and landed on it" informed Nick, he was praying inside that she believed him.

"Alright Nick" she muttered taking herself towards the stairs "I'll bring you down some clean clothes, go and sit down"  
He nodded and retreated to the living area, his head was pounding now, every inch of his body stung with pain from his injuries.

Zoe soon returned with a T-shirt and jogging bottoms "these should fit you" she informed "who's are they?" Questioned Nick taking them and pulling a face at the picture of Tigger on the front of the T-shirt.  
"Oh just an old friends, he use to stay over, he um..."

"Its alright Zoe" Nick cut in, he knew what she was trying to say, she was giving him one of her ex boyfriends hand me downs, but that didn't matter to him, sure it was tacky but he needed clothes and he certainly wasn't going to wear or even fit into any of Zoe's things.

"Hope the lad was older than 15" he chuckled pulling on the joggers.  
Zoe shot him such a look, if looks could kill that one was a bullet through the heart resulting in instant death!

"Sorry" he whispered managing one of his winning smiles.  
He got a half hearted smile back and a look he was unsure of, a look that made his brain spring into acton, she loved him, he knew it, he could feel it.  
"Any chance of a drink?" He asked.

She smiled and walked to the near by drinks cabinet and poured him a whisky, she handed it to him and watched him take a few sips, watching him wet his lips with the whisky sent shivers down her spine.

He finished the drink and placed the empty glass down on the sideboard "I better go" he said "you've told the old bill you've not seen me, I don't want you getting into trouble, this is something iv to sort out on my own"

She didn't want him to go but she knew he had to "better leave via the back door" she stated heading out the room.  
He followed and put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to face him and wrapped her arms round him, running her hands up and down his back she felt him pull her closer, his growing erection pressed into her tummy.

"Zoe" he whispered rubbing noses with her "this is the biggest bollock kicking roller coaster diving into the depths of despair and sailing up to the heights and finding silver edged clouds in the middle of the worst possible fuck up of my life"

She pulled her head back a little and they stared at each other for a while, soon the silence was broken by them both starting chuckle at Nick's little comment "I think that just about sums your whole situation up" said Zoe squeezing his bum with both hands.

"I better go" he sighed leaving her with a peck on the cheek and venturing out the back door and over the fence at the end of the garden.

He didn't know what he was going to do now, he was confused and afraid, as he walked down this back ally he caught a glimpse of himself in a half smashed mirror, the bruising on his face had really come out now, he looked dreadful.

Here he was standing in an ally way, looking like one of Freddy Krugers unfortunate victims, wearing a Tigger T-shirt and some scruffy joggers - he didn't look suspicious at all, no he didn't look like a murderer - he looked like a fucking nut case that had escaped from the local fruit loop unit!

He shook these thoughts away, he had to try and think straight, none of this was his fault, somehow he was going to have to convince the police of this, even though he hadn't been picked up by them yet he knew the evidence would be mounting up against him.

His jacket and ID would have been found at the scene, so of course completely denying being there would never work, then there was the knife - did he touch it? And the gun? Would his finger prints be on either of these weapons?

Soon he was out of the ally and on a main street, the day was dawning, the night time had passed quickly, he was tired now, to tired to sleep, he headed up the street and came to a cafe which was just opening up, he reached into his pocket for his wallet but found nothing "oh great" he mumbled, he must have left it in his wet trousers at Zoe's place.

He stood on the spot narrow eyed thinking, did he even have his wallet when he got to Zoe's? He could have lost it in the water? Or maybe he had left it in the car? His office perhaps?

"Oh fuck sake" he yelled shoving his hands deep into his pockets and doing a walk/limp movement in the direction of the nearest bus stop.  
There was a young lady with a pram sat there, he smiled at her as he sat down, he couldn't believe what he was about to do but he was desperate.

"Um excuse me" he muttered "could you possibly lend me a bus fair?"  
The young girl looked at him like he had just shoved a shit filled nappy in her face.  
"I'm a doctor" he continued "Mr Jordan" he said holding his hand out for her to shake "you see iv had my wallet stolen and I need to get to the hospital" he had no idea why he said this, in fact he couldn't believe what he was saying, how on earth had he got himself in such a predicament?

"Get lost gov" spat the woman spitting her chewing gum at him and turning to walk away.  
"You've forgot your child!" Called Nick.  
She span round quickly catching him off guard slapping him across the chops, leaving him with a 'fuck you' ending their little encounter.

Nick hobbled on down the street holding his throbbing cheek, there was nothing for it, he would have to walk to work, he suspected the police would be there waiting for him, but he wasn't going to give in that easily, he needed to get to his office and think things through, maybe there would be something in Nylon's medical notes that could help him.

He walked for what seemed like hours but soon enough he reached the ED car park, looking around there was no sign of the police, but that didn't mean they weren't there, he knew exactly how these people worked.

He decided to play it safe and took a different way into the hospital via one of the fire exits, which as luck would have it was lying open just waiting for him to enter.  
He made his way inside and found himself in the morgue area "quiet down here" he chuckled as he strolled towards what he first thought was an empty office.

Upon opening the door nothing could have prepared him for the sight that was before him.  
Fletch lay naked on the floor, his left and right wrists tied tightly to a near by desk and his ankles were being held together with what looked like a brown cowboy belt.

Tess stood towering over him dressed in a leather cat woman's uniform, whip in one hand and a feather duster in the other.

Nick stood wide eyed as Tess teased her prey with the feather duster "oh goddess of love, take me, take me now" begged Fletch between giggles.

"What in the name of bloody hell!" Cried Nick.  
Clearly he had stumbled upon Tess and Fletch's love nest.

The two of them looked at him in horror "oh my god" yelled Tess embarrassed, her eyes quickly searched the room for something to cover Fletch up with but there was nothing about.  
She promptly sat on top of him which didn't make things look any better.

"I don't want to know" stuttered Nick slamming the door behind him and hurrying along the long corridor, that was something he didn't expect to see or want to see especially at this time in the morning.

As he approached some stairs he heard voices and footsteps, there were people coming down the stairs, coming in his direction.  
"There he is" came a loud voice from above. Nick raised his head just in time to see a police officer hurtling towards him, followed by his mate who was close behind, for a second he thought about making a run for it, but what was the point? He could hardly walk never mind run.

He admitted defeat and allowed the offers to cuff him and lead him out of the ED and into their waiting police car...

_**Thanks for reading people! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come very soon!**_  
_**Please leave a comment or review if you can!**_

_**Twitter **_  
_**Covblazebabe**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Welcome back people here is chapter 14!**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Nick turned and saw the man was dressed immaculately, polished shoes and a straight tie, the detective reminded him of himself when he first got the job as clinical lead at Holby ED, he smiled to himself, that first day was still fresh in his mind.

He walked through the resus doors to find Adam and Zoe arguing over a patient, he promptly threw something at them and introduced himself, he remembered thinking Zoe looked beautiful, the moment he saw her he knew great things were to come.

"Mr Jordan, I'm detective constable Smith and this is detective constable Jones"  
Nick just about managed to stop himself laughing "oh ha ha Mr Smith and Mr Jones eh? You will be telling me I'm a famous TV star next"

The two detectives gave him a funny look before sitting down and starting the interview.

Meanwhile Zoe had just got into work, where Charlie and Ash were busy informing people of the whereabouts of Mr Jordan.  
The ED was as quiet as a grave when she walked in, she sensed a certain atmosphere, a cold one, an uneasy one.

Zoe went about her work quietly, she couldn't think of anything apart from Nick, of course she knew the police would catch him sooner or later, but had she been the cause of that? If she hadn't have let him leave maybe they wouldn't have picked him up.

She shook the thoughts away and tried to concentrate on her job, something that seemed to be the hardest thing in the world at this moment in time...

"I'm now showing the suspect exhibit TL1 and TL2 a navy blue suit jacket and a stiletto knife, are these yours Nick?" The questioning session was in full swing at the cop shop, Nick sat slouched across the table, these questions were being fired at him like a rocket being shot into space.

"No the knife isn't mine the jacket is" confessed Nick.  
"This is the knife that killed Nylon, you two have history isn't that right Mr Jordan" continued detective Smith smirking at his partner.  
Nick nodded he had now been stuck in this room for 3 hours enduring the same questions time after time.

"Look iv told you what happened"  
"Well tell us again" spat detective Jones, Nick had come to the conclusion that this so called detective thought he was above the law, certainly not a team player.

"Tell us" the man yelled this time getting too close to Nick making him jerk backwards in his chair, he was beginning to feel ill, sick, his head was spinning his stomach was churning.  
"What's wrong Nick? Feeling ill are you?" Laughed the above the law type.

"I feel sick" Nick stuttered holding his stomach, images of Nylons dying body flashed before him, Nick looked down, he had blood on his hands, his heart was racing, he was breaking into a sweat, he started to panic, the events of the night before played before his eyes like a film rolling in fast forward then switching to slow motion at vital points.

The two detectives kept firing questions at him but Nick couldn't hear what they were saying, their voices were as quiet and distant as a rain drop hitting the surface of the ocean, his vision was blurred, his palms were sweaty "I need to get out of here" he stammered struggling to catch his breath.

"We're not letting you out of here until you answer us" snapped one of the officers, Nick was unsure who.  
"Were you frightened your little friend Zoe might drop you in it?"

Now Nick did hear this one, he put his hand over his mouth as vomit shot up from his swirling stomach, he swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Your going to be sitting in it if you don't let me out of here" cried Nick shaking like a leaf.  
"Tell us!" The words echoed round the room, Nick felt as if he was in a tunnel, a dark cold tunnel somewhere deep under ground the echo of these two voices bounce off the four walls.  
Seconds later his body jerked forwards and a spray of vomit covered the two detectives.

After this unexpected incident Nick was escorted back to his cell, still covered in his own vomit he sat on the bed and looked around, these four walls were something he was ready to get use to, he knew his finger prints were all over the knife that killed Nylon, his jacket was covered in the boys blood, his aftershave was probably all over the boy, this was the reality, unless Colin Fry was available or some other so-called psychic Nick was officially fucked.

He was up to his neck in shit and his performance in the interview room didn't help matters, he had guilty written all over him.  
He sat with his head in his hands, his mind was all over the place, all he wanted now was a cuddle from Zoe.

Meanwhile Zoe was stood outside the ED entrance having a smoke, she was trying to think of some kind of plan to help Nick.  
She knew Nylon had been into something dodgy, her first assumption was drugs, but with someone like him it could have been anything.

She didn't want to get involved and if it was anyone else but Nick sat in a prison cell staring at four walls on a possible murder charge she wouldn't, but the fact was it was Nick - her Nick.  
She had only just got her claws back into him she wasn't going to let him be taken away from her without a fight, not this time.

She finished her smoke and went to Nick's office and started searching, she didn't know what she was looking for exactly, she sat in the swivel chair thinking, just thinking until an idea popped into her head - Nylons mobile phones, had the police picked them up? Maybe Nylon had left them at the scene? She sat biting her bottom lip as a plan began to come together.

She shot out of the chair and into the staff room, grabbed her car keys from her locker and headed out into the car park, she would go to the scene and have a look around, see if she could find something - anything that might prove Nick's innocence, she knew he would never hurt Nylon let alone kill him, she just had to prove it.

On her way out she was stopped by Charlie who could clearly sense her plan.  
"Don't even think about it Zoe" he warned placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Charlie iv got to help Nick, you don't understand, you see Nylon must have been into something dodgy and I..."  
"Zoe" he interrupted "I know, but your a doctor not a detective, leave it to them if Nick is innocent they will find out" he assured her.

Zoe took a step back "what do you mean IF Nick's innocent?" She challenged rage boiling inside her.  
"I just meant we shouldn't get involved its not our place"  
"It may not be your place but its mine" snapped Zoe shoving him out of the way.

"Zoe! wait" called Charlie following "I can't let you do this on your own, let me come with you"  
Zoe reluctantly nodded and the two of them headed to the car.  
On the journey to the bridge Zoe filled Charlie in on what she knew, he listened intently and flashed her a thoughtful look every now and then.

When they got to the crime scene they could see certain areas had been tapped off "I don't think we are going to get far here" sighed Charlie un clipping his seatbelt.  
"We have to try" spat Zoe angrily pushing the driver side door open and getting out.  
Charlie soon followed and the two of them for a short while managed to stay out of view of the guarding officers that were surrounding the area.

Soon enough something caught their eyes, a tall skinny coloured man was sat on a bench looking very agitated, he was playing frantically with his mobile phone and looking around uneasily "iv seen him somewhere before" whispered Charlie.  
"So have I, he was with Nylon when he first came in to see Nick I think" said Zoe.

The two of them hid behind a bush for a while and watched as the man began a routine of standing up, pacing back and forth and making phone calls on his mobile, they weren't close enough to hear what was being said.

"Oi you!" Came a loud voice from somewhere behind them, they both quickly turned to see two uniformed officers walking speedily towards them.  
One was a tall dark haired man whilst the other was short, fat and blond, they stood out like Laurel and Hardy.  
"Shit" whispered Zoe grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling him into a run, they were running towards the coloured man who then began to also run, Charlie looked back to see the two uniforms gaining on them.

"Stop police!" The uniforms called, Zoe and Charlie could hear they were getting close, the pounding of their heavy doc martins could be heard racing across the stony ground behind them.

"Got cha" yelled one of the officers diving forwards and catching Charlie by the scruff of his collar, he jerked violently backwards and landed on top of the officer, Zoe too was pulled backwards and landed on top of Charlie.

"Now that's how you catch a criminal" said the grounded officer pulling himself up and smiling at his colleague, Zoe and Charlie were promptly handcuffed and escorted to an unmarked police car "we haven't done anything" protested Zoe.  
"Then why run?" Asked the shorter smart arse officer.  
"We were chasing someone" she answered aggressively.  
"There's nobody to chase around here" was the answer fired back at her.

"Nice one Zoe" spat Charlie as they sat side by side in the back of the car.  
"Doctor Zoe Hannah and Nurse Charlie Fairhead from Holby ED eh?" Chuckled the taller officer reading from their ID badges.

Zoe was about to speak when she felt Charlie's elbow nudging her side.  
"So your Nick's accomplishes are you?" They were asked.

"What!" Screamed Zoe appalled at what she was hearing.  
The short fat officer gave them an evil smile before speaking...

"You two are under arrest"...

_**Well well well they just can't stay out of trouble can they people! Thanks for reading guys, sorry its taken a while to update but fear not more will be coming very soon! Please let me know what you think via review or comment or even twitter! **_

_**Twitter; **_  
_**Covblazebabe**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello people and welcome back! Here is chapter 15 - some M rated stuff in this one for you! Please as always if you like what your reading leave a comment or review or contact me on twitter.**_

_**Chapter 15**_

"Can't believe this is happening" spat Charlie folding his arms, him and Zoe were sat in the custody sweet, waiting for an officer to appear to book them in.  
"Its not my fault" said Zoe defeated.  
"We shouldn't have gone anywhere near that place"  
"Alright Charlie you've made your point" bit Zoe angrily, she knew what they had done was wrong but she knew Nick wasn't guilty, she was only trying to help.

Soon enough an officer appeared from a side doorway and took them into a small room where he ushered them towards two seats near the wall.  
"I'm Mr Smith I'm a detective here" he began "you two work with Mr Jordan don't you?"

They both nodded unsure of what to say, they didn't want to be digging the hole they were in any deeper.  
"Listen guys, I know your friend didn't kill the young boy, I know the history, I know Yvonne" the detective sat down and sighed "well I did know her"

Zoe for some reason felt rage, anger and then sadness, her feelings about Yvonne were confusing.  
"The problem we have is Nick's finger prints were all over the knife that was used, but iv been watching Nylon for a long while now and I know the kind of people he is friendly with" informed the detective "I can't say anymore but I'm going to let you two go, I'm also releasing Nick on bail"

Charlie and Zoe couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief.  
Soon they were all in a taxi sat in silence, Nick sat with head down twiddling this thumbs, Zoe too had her head down, eyes fixed on the floor, she glanced up to look at Nick every now and then.  
As for Charlie, he sat with a face like a slapped arse staring blankly out of the window.

The taxi ride seemed to last forever.  
Zoe and Nick got out of the taxi when it pulled up outside Zoe's house, they gave Charlie a wave as the car drove off into the distance.  
Zoe turned to Nick and wrapped her arms around him, he tilted his head and kissed her "Zoe I.."  
"Shush" she stopped him speaking by placing a finger over his lips.

"I'm going to de-stress you" she promised with a wink and lick of her lips, Nick was speechless. Zoe's voice sounded so genuine, it made him feel wanted. This moment would be one of those rare treasures he would keep locked away in his memory. Why was he speechless? After everything that had happened since his return this woman clearly loved him, believed in him, wanted him.

She turned back to face him and flashed him that same beautiful smile that captured his heart all those years ago, this time with a nervous edge. Returning the warm smile, Nick reached for her hand. She grins and takes it. Turning, she places Nick's hand on her shoulder and leads him inside.

The two of them stay silent knowing what's going to come next, Nick keeps looking at Zoe to catch another glimpse of her beauty. Each time eliciting the grin that drives him deeper in love with her.

Zoe leads him into the living room and pushes him down onto the sofa, she slowly and seductively lowers her mouth to his, they kiss and as normal get lost in the moment. Their mouths intent on the intimacy of their kiss. Their tongues dancing, their fingers locked in another unbreakable grip.

Zoe gets up and leaves the room for a few moments, Nick can hear her walking around upstairs "what is she doing?" He mutters to himself.

Moments later, she returns wearing a wonderfully sexy, feminine piece of Victoria's Secret lingerie. Nick's eyes widen giving Zoe the great feeling of his approval.

She comes and takes his hand to help him to his feet and leads him up the stairs to the bedroom.

Once inside, she releases his hand and turns on some nice, romantic music. Jumping onto the large bed, she pats the empty space next to her and waits for him to undress and lay beside her.  
"You look nervous" giggled Zoe as she starts running her hand up and down his chest.  
"Nervous because Im so in love with you" Nick confesses.

Zoe smiles as the most amazing feeling shoots through her body, those were the words she so longed to hear "I love you" she whispers before planting a kiss on his tender lips and climbing on top of him.

"I want to make love to you" he whispers locking his fingers around hers.  
"You did already" she answers softly "you made love to my mind and heart"  
They both smile at each other, fire burning in their eyes, passion rising up in the atmosphere around them.  
Zoe could feel Nick's throbbing hard on underneath her "let's get your kit off" said Nick eager to slide himself inside her.

She obeyed and sexily undressed in front of him as he masterbaited himself, she could see he wasn't going to last long so wasted no time in lowering herself down into his thick dripping stiffy.

She moved slowly at first then got faster, with every thrust they moaned together, their bodies had what felt like volts of electricity shooting through them.

"Zoe I'm going to come" moaned Nick pushed her down hard on his cock, they came together, Zoe collapsed onto his chest and he held her tight, they were both sweating and out of breath, they soon drifted off to sleep, locked in each others arms.

Nick woke around an hour later, his cock still inside Zoe, although it was now soft it still felt good to him, he lay there holding her and thinking.

He knew the path of true love never ran smoothly but one thing was for sure, he loved Zoe and right now he never wanted to let her go.

Morning came quickly and Nick hadn't managed to fall back to sleep, he was happy lay with Zoe in his arms.  
Zoe woke when her alarm went off.  
"Morning gorgeous" said Nick kissing her, she smiled and hit off the button on the alarm before rolling off him, as she did Nick's creamy load poured out of her and all over Nick.

They both laughed "your meant to keep that inside you" Nick chuckled.  
Zoe pulled a face "don't be so disgusting Nick"  
They lay there for a bit staring into each others eyes.

"You'll never guess what iv got to tell you" started Nick breaking the silence.  
"What?" Asked Zoe sounding unsure.  
He flashed her a winning smile and proceeded to tell her about catching Tess and Fletch in their love nest, Zoe couldn't help but laugh.

"But Fletch is married, I'd love to have seen that, it would have been funny" she said with a grin.  
Nick shook his head and got up "well 9/11 was funny but I wouldn't want to see it happen everyday" he answered before heading towards the bathroom.

Zoe lay there watching him, before reaching the bathroom he turned and gestured for Zoe to join him, the two of them climbed into the shower and gave each other a good scrub down, they barely spoke, they communicated like animals with short groans and moans here and there.

After getting out and dried they made their way to work, luckily neither had been suspended after recent events, the day past fairly quickly, Zoe couldn't help noticing that Nick seemed to have disappeared for a few hours during the shift, she didn't want to ask where he had been so she kept her mouth shut.

They met outside the ED entrance where it became clear where Nick had been in those missing hours "Zoe will you marry me?" He questioned with a smile presenting a diamond ring to her, Zoe couldn't help but look around her to see if Jeremy Beadle was hiding somewhere.

"I mean It Zo, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my days, I may not have long, but the time I have left I want it to be spent with you" his look and tone was serious.

Zoe smiled and kissed him passionately "of course I'll marry you Mr Jordan" she beamed allowing him to place the ring on her finger, they exchanged smiles and held hands.

"Better get started on some little Zoe and Nick's"  
Zoe shot him a look, now what could she say?  
"Nick you know It would be almost impossible for me to..."  
He kissed her to silence her "we can work it out" he assured her as the pair walked slowly and happily into the sunset...

_**There we go people, I'm not sure if I should end it here or carry on? Let me know what think. **_

_**Twitter;**_

_**Covblazebabe**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ok people here is the final chapter for this one! Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think! Thank you so much for your ongoing support! It means a lot to me!**_

_**Chapter 16 FINAL**_

Two months on and the wedding plans were in full swing, invitations had been sent out and their honeymoon in Las Vegas was all payed up.  
"Can't believe you chose Vegas for our honeymoon" chuckled Nick as he watched Zoe fold some clothes.  
She looked up and gave him a warm smile "iv never been and have always wanted to go, and seeing as its your money being thrown about I thought why not" she answered before walking over and flopping her arms around his neck.

They exchanged kisses before pulling each other playfully into the living area. Zoe had recently moved into Nick's flat with him, selling her home to help pay for the wedding, she couldn't believe how much the two of them had spent on the big day, but she wanted it to be perfect so the money really wasn't an issue.

"I hope everyone turns up" muttered Zoe as she flicked the TV on via the remote control "don't worry, we must have sent out over a hundred invitations" chuckled Nick.

He was right they had sent out the invitations by the bucket load, they hoped to see some good old faces at their big day, so far only Adam, Kirsty, Lenny, Yuki and May had confirmed their attendance.

Nick had asked Charlie to be his best man, he was now regretting it, with Charlie in charge of the stag night he couldn't expect more than a few pints in the local pub and a Duran Duran tribute band, maybe he would be lucky enough to get a kebab after closing time.

Zoe and her friends however had planned a strip club plus god knows what else, of course Nick didn't mind, but he couldn't help thinking he was getting the rough end of the bargain here.

Nick began ironing the shirt he was going to wear for the evening as he did so he kept glancing up at Zoe and smiling.  
"What?" She giggled.  
"I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you" replied Nick in almost a whisper.  
Zoe smiled and returned her attention back to the television.

Soon enough the door bell rang, Zoe jumped up to answer it "the girls are here" she called to Nick who was now making himself something to eat, he needed to line his stomach before going out for a night of drinking.

In walked Kirsty, May, Tess, Dixie and Linda.  
Nick shot them a smile "looking good ladies" he beamed with a mouth full of cheese, they all greeted him with a peck on the cheek before dressing Zoe in some pink bunny ears and other hen night items before leaving.

Nick couldn't help but feel slightly jealous, he was sure Zoe would have a better night than himself, he finished his food and began getting ready, the time was 8.05 Charlie was suppose to be picking him up at half past.

He waited patiently until the door bell rang, he nervously stood up, he suspected some of his old colleagues would be on the other side of that door, he didn't want to have to face questions, questions about Yvonne, Zoe, his life in general.

He had no need to worry though, Charlie and Adam strolled in like nothing had ever changed "so Nick your copper type snuffed it I heard?" Said Adam helping himself to an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, typical Adam thought Nick.  
He grunted and gave Adam a half hearted smile "yes Doctor Trueman that's correct, nice to see you to"

"I always knew you and Zo would get it together" stated Adam with a mouth full of apple "wouldn't mind giving her one myself" he continued much to Nick's disapproval.  
"One out of ten I mean" laughed Adam slapping Nick on the back.

"Enough of the jokes please" ordered Charlie brushing crumbs off Nick's back "let's get this show on the road"

Nick smiled, he was hoping Charlie really meant that, he loved Charlie but he wanted a decent stag night, maybe he should have entrusted Adam to arrange it.

Charlie poured them all some drinks, he was clearly enjoying having full control over the night "first of many" he said holding his glass in the air.  
"Indeed" nodded Adam.  
"Plenty more to come" said Nick downing the whisky.

"There's a taxi waiting outside" informed Charlie "iv a surprise for you"...  
Nick smiled and grabbed his jacket before making his way outside, now this was a surprise, it wasn't a taxi waiting for them it was a limo, he was gobsmacked, he turned to Charlie and shook his head defeated for words.  
"In you get Nick" smiled Charlie.

The limo pulled up outside a night club about forty-five minutes later, much to Nick's surprise, he was expecting an old mans drinking den not a posh club!

As they entered the club a strange feeling came over Nick, time seemed to rewind 'you don't know me' were the words echoing in his head, it was Karen's voice, Karen his ex wife, the words bounced off the walls around him 'you don't know me' ...

Nick remembered when they first met, they danced, they talked, they made love, real love and he messed it up, what was to say he wouldn't mess this marriage up as well? Falling in love wasn't something he did, Zoe had caught him hook, line and sinker, she was always there, his one true love, she was never letting go.

But could he really go through with this? He wasn't that type of person, but people can change can't they? And if not is that their decision not to change? Is their really someone out there for us all?  
These questions raced round his mind like a greyhound chasing a hare.

These days Nick was always thinking about something, thinking normally went hand in hand with worrying.  
He thought back to his first wedding day, he remembered having second thoughts back then and now he knew why.

He didn't really know Karen, and she hadn't really known him that well, his subconscious had yet again cured another dilemma in his head.

As he parked his arse on a seat next to the bar he remembered he and Karen had come to a club very similar to this one, he shook his head, he was getting married tomorrow and all he could think about was his ex wife! Certainly not a good start!

He looked around and saw Jay and Lenny larking about in a corner "some things never change" he chuckled just as Charlie put a tray of shots in front of him, picking one up for himself he encouraged Nick to do the same.

Suddenly Adam appeared, dropped to his knees and began tying something around Nick's ankle "Adam what on earth are you doing down there?" He questioned in a confused tone.  
His friend looked up and smiled before jumping to his feet so Nick could glanced down and see what he had done.

"Oh Adam that's so... So immature" spat Nick clearly not amused.  
He was now looking down to see a bowling ball connected to a chain that was now tied to his ankle, the ball had the name 'ZOE' engraved on it.

"That will get you use to married life" laughed Charlie flashing Adam an approving smile.  
"How am I suppose to walk around with that strapped to me!" Roared Nick.  
"Ask the ball and chain" Adam answered slapping him on the back and helping himself to the remaining shots on the tray...

Zoe on the other hand was having a very different night, her and the ED girls were already drunk and currently discussing the one subject that never fails to raise its head on a girls night out - MEN - and more importantly their bits.  
"The biggest iv had is an 8 incher" confessed Tess slurring her words and shouting over the music.  
"8! What did you do measure it?" Laughed Zoe downing another drink.  
"I did" Tess was crying with laughter now "iv still got the ruler I used" she continued.

Everyone was laughing and joking, telling stories of life, love and loss, the anecdotes were coming faster than milk out of a cows udder.  
"Shall we move on to the strip club?" Suggested Linda messing with her angel wings, one wing had fallen off and she was having to re attach it.  
"To the strip club!" Yelled Zoe holding her glass high in the air.

The girls all cheered and finished their drinks before making their way outside and into 4 separate taxi's.  
Half an hour later they were there, getting out of the taxi Zoe felt excited as she glanced up at the sign outside the club 'Fusion' was written in big red letters with an arrow pointing downwards showing the clubs entrance.

"Come on girls" Zoe called to her crew excitedly leading the way down the steep stairs.  
The place was heaving, swarming with girls, the smell of perfume hit her like a bullet.

"We are in the VIP part" informed Tess walking ahead, everyone followed, they were greeted by a muscular man wearing nothing but a black bow tie and some tight leather pants which didn't leave much to the imagination.  
They got settled at their table which was right in front of the stage and began guzzling champagne, they were on the edge of their seats as the music was raised and the curtain went up.

The women in the audience screamed as three sexy muscular mean looking men appeared on the stage, they did a short choreographed dance routine before leaving the stage.

"Fuck that was horny!" Cried Zoe now seemingly unable to control her words.  
"We want more! We want more" chanted the girls, soon enough another man came to the stage and began seductively dancing around a small round table, he wore only a green leaf over his manhood, he looked directly at Zoe and beckoned her to join him on stage.

She wasted no time in following his instruction, her friends egged her on as she grabbed the baby oil from the table and began sexily rubbing it into the mans chest.  
The place was going wild as she danced around him, he seemed to be enjoying this as much as her.

"If only Nick could see this" shouted Dixie prompting a wink from Zoe who now had her hands on the mans bottom and was rubbing herself needingly against him.  
Maybe she should have felt a little guilty but she didn't, this was harmless fun and Nick was probably somewhere staring at topless women, even though she had specifically told Charlie she didn't want Nick having a stripper...

Back at the club Nick's party were now all sat round a large table talking about work and life's hurdles, but mostly work.  
"Do we have to bring work out with us? Your not even a doctor anymore" stated Adam clearly bored.  
"This is really interesting listen you might learn something" answered Nick taking a sip from his pint and continuing "Persistent coughing or wheezing can be a symptom of heart failure"

"A result of fluid accumulation in the lungs" interrupted Adam.  
Nick shot him a look of disapproval before taking a breath and getting on with his speech "In some cases, people with heart failure cough up bloody phlegm" he finished his pint and picked up a shot "I may not be working now Adam but I can still take an interest in my past field of work" he said downing the shot.

Most people had now left the table and hit the dance floor, Adam had gone to sit alone at the bar, so that left Charlie and Nick.  
"Its not been the best night has it?" Asked Charlie looking glum.  
Nick could see his best man had made an effort here and done his best, he placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke "Charlie its been a great night so far, I'm really enjoying myself" he smiled.

"Really?" Asked a slightly drunk Charlie.  
"Really" assured Nick downing more shots, he was now starting to see double, so it didn't matter if it had in fact been a bit boring so far, things were about to get better, he had to focus his mind on drunk/sober talking.  
He was now hoping someone had ordered a stripper - at least in this state he would have three nipples to look at rather than two...

Zoe and the girls were now leaving the strip club and awaiting a set of taxi's to take everyone back to her and Nick's place, she knew Nick wouldn't be home as they had agreed he would stay with Charlie over night, she hoped he had remembered to take his suit with him.

"Adrian, I love you, I want your big juicy dick in my ready wet mouth" came a voice from behind Zoe, she turned and was shocked to see Tess sat against the wall talking dirty down her mobile phone.

"I want to smear chocolate over your cock and lick it all off, till your all clean..."

"Tess!" Shouted Zoe stumbling over and removing the phone from her hand, she looked at the screen to see the name 'Adrian Fuckface Fletch' in big white letters.  
She ended the call just in time to see Tess fall asleep.

Zoe looked around, thankfully nobody else had appeared to have heard what had just occurred, she called Linda over to help her get Tess into the first Taxi "you girls follow on over" smiled Zoe before slamming the taxi door and giving her address to the driver.

"Fletchy... Old Fletchy... Come to Tessy wessy" called a very drunk Tess.  
Zoe laughed loudly in the hope it would wake her up, it did and Tess sat bolt up unaware of her surroundings "where am i" she asked confused.  
"I'm taking you back to my place" said Zoe.  
"Oh"  
"Tess, I think you need to apologise to Fletch tomorrow about your drunken phone call"  
Tess gave her a look "it went to answer machine" she answered.

Answer machines and Zoe were two things that didn't mix, she had made a fool of herself with a few bottles of wine, a mobile phone and a trusty answer machine belonging to someone else.  
She chuckled to herself "I'm sure Fletch will see the funny side"  
Tess now looked confused "Zoe he loves it when I talk dirty to him! He loves it even more when I suck that 8 incher of his"

This was a sobering statement to Zoe, could it really be that Tess and Fletch had been carrying on together?...

Right at this point Adam and Lenny had kidnapped a very drunken Nick, leaving best man Charlie locked in a toilet cubicle.

"I'm forever blowing bubbles  
Pretty bubbles in the air  
They fly so high  
They reach the sky  
And like my dreams  
They fade and die..." Sung Nick cheerfully not realising that Lenny and Adam were tying him to a lamppost, he also faild to notice that he was now naked apart from an A4 size of paper covering his bits with the words "I'm the stag" written on it...

3 hours later morning came and Nick awoke to see he was alone, he tried to move and paused as the memories of just a few hours before played in his head "oh the fucking bastards!" He yelled "Adam! ...Lenny! ... Charlie...! ANYONE! ...HELP!"...

After all the fun and games the wedding went ahead, Nick made it to the church on time thanks to Charlie and a pair of garden clippers.  
Zoe kept quiet about Tess's confession and the happy couple were married in front of all their closest friends and family, both the hen and stag parties were all suffering with hangovers so today the drink was going down very slowly.

At the after party Nick stood up to make a speech, he banged his hand on the table to get everyone's attention, the room went quiet "I'd just like to thank you all for coming along, and being part of mine and Zoe's special day.  
I didn't think I would ever get married again, never thought there was anyone out there that could take me on, but I was wrong" he smiled at Zoe and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Today has been one of the best days of my life, no its been the best day, I couldn't ask for better friends, better company, a better life, sometimes in life we have to take risks, we have to learn to trust our instincts, me and Zoe have been through so much together and we have got through it all fighting and staying strong for each other" he turned to face her "Zoe Jordan I love you" he said pulling her to her feet and leading her onto the dance floor where he kissed her with passion.

The DJ turned up the volume and they dance to 'the time of my life' for months Nick had been having dance lessons just so he could impress his lady...

Charlie and Adam stood watching as the dance floor filled up "so much for my fucking speech!" Grunted Adam screwing up some paper and tossing it to one side.  
"I'm best man! What did you write a speech for?" Questioned a very annoyed Charlie.  
"In case you buggered it up"  
"Buggered it up! How dare you!"  
"Well at your age you forget things" said Adam walking away.  
"Don't you walk away from me" shouted Charlie following him... The two men could be seen arguing their way down the corridor...

"Ladies and gentlemen the Jordan's" yelled the DJ as the room erupted into tears and cheers...

_**There you go guys hope you enjoyed the final chapter! Please let me know what you think!**_

_**twitter; **_

_**covblazebabe**_


End file.
